Nice Towel, Doc (And Other Stories)
by KatarinaR
Summary: Rose, Jack, and the Doctor are back at it again! But when Rose and Jack hear a strange noise- is that singing? they go to investigate. With everything from Sarah Jane to Jack and kisses to Telletubbies, these three are in for the adventures of a lifetime! (Or 13.) AN: I'm pretending Doomsday never happened, I love Rose far too much. Please send in prompts, I'll try to put 'em in!
1. Chapter 1

Nice _Towel_ Doc.

They burst through the doors of the TARDIS, the three of them coated in mud.

"You know," said Jack, "I feel rather heroic, looking like this. He grinned and winked at Rose, who laughed.

"Personally, I just feel gross," she said, mock-glaring at the Doctor.

"How I to know today was was the Mud Festival on Zaguay," the Doctor retorted.

"Forget it," Rose smiled. "I'm gonna get a shower."

Thankfully, the TARDIS had her bath running as soon as she stepped into the room. Her favorite scented bubble bath was foaming multi-colored bubbles, and there was a change of clothes by the side of the tub. Rose sighed, and patted the doorframe. "Thanks Old Girl."

DW*DW*DW*DW*DW

After her bath, Rose decided to head to the library. Just before they'd landed on Zaguay, she'd been reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ She figured a cup of tea and a seat near the fire wouldn't hurt a bit.

But as she walked towards the library door, she heard a sound that stopped her in her tracks. A high-pitched wailing, and-was that voices? Had aliens invaded the Doctor's TARDIS? _Her_ TARDIS? Rose started to run, past the medbay, swimming pool, gardens, and even the library, where the fire crackled invitingly. She rounded a corner, and she ran- BLAM!- straight into Jack. He caught her before she could hit the floor, and he grinned.

"Hey, Rosie. Are you following a particulary weird noise coming from," he paused. "Right behind this door?

Oh no. The aliens had found the Doctor- _her_ Doctor! So she didn't stop to think when she kicked the Doctor's bedroom door in.

Much to their surprise, (and to be honest, disappointment,) there were no aliens in the room, not even a Time Lord. And Rose would've looked around, but the noise started up again. This time, she could make out words.

" _So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, a zig-ah-zig-AH!"_

By this time, Rose and Jack were practically stuffing their fists into their moths to keep from laughing their heads off. But soon, one little giggle escaped Rose's mouth, and then she and Jack were sprawled in the Doctor's bedspread, laughter bouncing off the walls and echoing through the TARDIS.

"Oi! What're you doing on _my_ bed?" The Doctor wore a confused expression and a TARDIS-blue towel. "What's so funny?" Then it dawned on him. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone else, _ever_!" He stopped, blushing furiously.

"Nice _towel_ , Doc," Jack said, making Rose laugh eve harder. Sarah Jane was _so_ going to hear about this next time they popped by for a visit.

DW*DW*DW*DW*DW

The next morning, Rose was in the kitchen making toast, while Jack read her copy of _Harry Potter_ ; then the Doctor walked in. Rose smiled.

" _If you wanna be my lover, gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends,_ " Rose sang under her breath.

"A ZIG-AH-ZIG-AH!" Jack finished off with a yell. Both collapsed in giggles.

The Doctor walked out, trying to hide his smirk. After all, Jack sang a lot louder than he did…

 _Please Rate & Review! This is my first fanfic, I've posted, so tell me if you want more! Thanks, Katarina._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where's my coat?

"Rose," the Doctor yelled. "Rose? Have you seen my coat?"

A suspicious amount of giggling ensued from behind a door. The Doctor ran to it, and twisted the knob with all his might. It was locked. He could hear Jack hissing to Rose to shut it, but the whispering and the laughter stopped when they heard his attempts to open the door.

"I know you're in there, so why don't you come out now and TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT MY COAT!" The door slowly opened, and Rose stepped out, followed by Jack. Both were trying to maintain poker faces, and failing miserably at it. Rose stifled a giggle, and Jack elbowed her in their ribs. Both of them were horrible liars.

"Umm… Doctor have you checked the, um, library?" Rose was holding back another peal of laughter.

"Rose, where is my coat?" The Doctor's voice became an octave lower. "I know you hid it."

Rose squealed with laughter, and she and Jack took off down the TARDIS corridor. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Was he ever going to see his favorite coat again?

"Listen, I need your help Old Girl, he said, stroking the wall. Now tell me, where are Rose and Jack?" A image of the gardens flashed through his head, accompanied by a soft humming noise that sounded like the TARDIS was chuckling. "Oi, shut up," he mumbled.

DW*DW*DW*DW*DW

When the Doctor burst through the doors to the gardens, a very surprised Jack turned to face him.

"How'd you find us Doc," Jack asked. "The TARDIS is huge!"

"Well, the TARDIS also respects the well being of my coat," He replied with a smirk. "Where's Rose?"

Suddenly the very girl leaped out from behind a massive silver shrub, and leaped onto his back. "You cheated," she shrieked. Rose was victorious for a moment, until her added weight made the Doctor stagger into a nearby fountain. The Doctor let out a rather unmanly scream, making Jack howl with mirth. The Doctor leapt out of the fountain and tacked Jack, sending him into a potted plant. He jumped up again as a wave of water sloshed across his back.

Rose laughed. "Looks like the TARDIS wanted to play too," she giggled. The Doctor grabbed a clump of dirt, and threw it at Rose. It splattered across her cheek, and her expression changed to one of intense concentration. "Oh it's on, she said."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

 _Cereal_

The breakfast table was calm that morning. The Doctor was drinking tea, while Rose reached for a cereal box in a high cabinet. The Doctor was reading _Pride and Predjudice_ , when there was a crash, the sound of spilling, and a few curses. He looked over to see Rose standing with cereal in her hair, and cevral more boxes of the stuff lying open on the floor.

"I'm too short," Rose cried, frowning.

The Doctor bit back a chuckle, but at the look on her face, he collapsed in laughter. That was when Rose picked up a large handful of cereal and threw it, where it got stuck in his hair.

"Oh, it is on,"he growled. Rose shrieked, and dove behind a cabinet. He shut the door, finding her crouched behind it. He threw the granola in her hair, and retreated to the stove. Rose lunged for him, and grabbed his neck. "You wouldn't," he glared.

"Oh, I would, she said, tickling him until he screamed with laughter. When he tried to fight back, she landed on top of him, pinning him down with suprising strength. Of course, Jack chose that moment to walk in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" He waggled his eyebrows, and then said,"Sounds like fun."

"Jack,"Rose cried indignantly.

"I'm... we're- that's not..." the Doctor stuttered furiously. And Rose took that moment to stuff a handful of Fruit puffs in the poor Captain's face. He let out a rather unmanly scream, and dove to join the fray.

It took hours for the three of them to clean up the crushed breakfast food, because the TARDIS refused to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nice Towel, Doc.

Chapter 4 

_The_ Best _Dress of All_

 **I decided, that for this chapter, we'd have a little TenRose action. Jack, of course, is still flirting with every sentient (and non- sentient sometimes) being within sight. Thanks for reading!**

"Good morning," Rose said.

"Good morning," the two male occupants of the TARDIS muttered, both engrossed in "fixing" the console.

"Like my dress? The TARDIS picked it out for me," Rose smiled, twirling.

Both men looked up when she spoke.

"Rose," the Doctor spluttered,"You're gorgeous! Stunning!"

Jack stood up, a smile on his face. "Don't listen to him, Rosie. You deserve someone more your... age."

"I can be whatever age I want to, _thanks_ very much," the Doctor replied with a snarl. Then he turned to Rose. "I love you," he cried, throwing his arms around Rose. "Jack can never take that away!"

Rose stepped back. Sure, she liked how sweet they were, but this was off. The Doctor never said 'I love you.' Never.

"Umm, guys, I'm gonna go change," she murmured, ready to escape from the attention.

"No, don't change!" Jack looked absolutely heartbroken.

Then Rose understood. It was the DRESS! The Doctor had told her about an alien fabric that made the opposite gender fall all over you. The TARDIS must have picked it out for her as a joke. She turned and tried not to run down the hall.

DW

"Good morning Rose," the Doctor said pleasantly.

"Doc, didn't we just-" Jack was cut off by the Doctor elbowing him in the side. "Oh- uh- Mornin' Rosie."

"Don't you remember earlier? With the dress?" Rose eyed them suspiciously. Maybe they had forgotten. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go get my book," she said distractedly.

As soon as she left, the Doctor groaned."Jack, why are you such a bad liar? And why, oh why," he smacked his own forehead,"do I feel like what I said was the tru- why am I saying this to YOU?"

"Because," Jack smirked."I'm your favorite, Doc."

"You are not," the Doctor cried indignantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Nice Towel Doc. Chapter 5

 _Ridiculous_

 **Erin Kenobi (Hope I spelled it right-) thanks for your reviews. To answer your question from like, three chapters back, the Doctor got his coat back. It was a little wet after the water fight, but what can I say? (Jack did it. :)) And you too Heridu (Is that how it's spelled? Sorry.) You guys are awesome! All of you! Your reviews are my inspiration to continue, so keep them coming! Also any prompts- more silliness, TenRose- pretty much anything! I'll try and get it in there! Thanks again!**

"So you are a couple," the alien asked the Doctor and Rose.

"What? No," the tall man replied nervously. "We're... companions. You see, she and this young man here travel with me on my ship. We're just... friends."

"Ah. Excuse me," the red-feathered woman smiled.

DW

"You are married, I assume," another alien- on the same planet- asked Jack, motioning towards Rose, who was leaning against his bicep.

"Sure," Jack said with a smirk. "Whatever you say. We're married Rosie, right?"

"NO! I mean, no, sorry- she's mine," the Doctor said, wrapping her in a protective hug.

"Yours," Rose commented, raising an eyebrow. "But you just said-"

"Forget it," the Doctor blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"This is ridiculous Doc, you need to just tell her you lo-"

"SHUT UP," the Doctor roared at Jack, turning many heads on the street.

Rose paled, then blushed, then paled again. "Doctor, do you actually... you know?"

"Hey, I see a stall of engine parts! Just what we need!"

And the Doctor ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nice Towel Doc.**

Chapter 6

 _Cake_

 **Hello again! This'll be long-ish, but I'll try not to ramble. :) Thanks!**

Rose woke up dreaming that the Doctor's hair was burning. _It's fine Rose. Time Lord thing. This happens all the time._ But when she actually opened her eyes, the smoky smell lingered- if anything it grew stronger. Suddenly, an alarm began to blare. Rose shot out of bed, and dashed toward the source of the alarm.

It wasn't hard to find it, because smoke was pouring out of the kitchen door. The Doctor was already there, trying to pour water on the burning mixture, but instead dumping it unhelpfully down the front of his suit.

"What did you do _now_ ," Rose yelled over the alarms.

"It's your _birthday_ , by Earth standards, at least. I wanted to make you a cake..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"Can you even bake?" Rose was skeptic.

"Maybe in another incarnation," he muttered.

Rose sighed again, and helped to extinguish the fire.

They stopped, thinking the fire was out. The Doctor leaned against the counter, but then he leaped back up with an indignant,"OW!"

The seat of his pants was on fire. "OW," he yelled again, hopping around. "MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!"

Rose couldn't help a laugh. "It's just like my dream," she gasped between fits of mirth. She only laughed harder when the Doctor sat in the full sink to quench his burning pants. She stopped though, when she saw the Doctor's crestfallen look.

"I just wanted to make you a cake," he said softly. Rose sat next to him, (on the counter, not the sink.)

"Hey, it's okay Doctor. I didn't need a cake. I have you, Jack, and the TARDIS. I don't want anything else."

Just then, Jack ran in, still in only his pants. "I heard the alarms-" he said and then stopped short. "What did I miss?"

"When it's your birthday, tell the Doctor not to make you a cake," Rose said. "Now come on, boys. Let's go somewhere!"

"Hey, wait!" The Doctor was still sitting in the sink. What about my pants?

DW

Turns out, the TARDIS could make a better cake than the Doctor. When they returned from their trip, a layer cake was sitting on the jumpseat with- "silver ball bearings," the Doctor cried with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 7**

 _Sick_

 **So guys, I decided to to a sick-fic this time. (Every fanfiction author needs at least one of these under their belt. :) ) Keep the reveiws coming, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in prompts. You guys are my inspiration, and sometimes I need a little help with TWB. (Temporary Writer's-Block)**

 **Thanks a million!**

Jack, Rose, _and_ the Doctor stumbled into the medbay, all three covered in purple stripes.

" _Doctor_ ," Rose whined."You said that the Stripa- whatever disease wasn't contagious."

"I said _Stripalapada_ wasn't a contagion. This was Stripa _para_ da," The Doctor retorted.

"Shut up, Doc. Where's the cure," Jack groaned. "I feel like a Dalek ran over my head."

"Umm..." the Doctor looked uncomfortable. "The medicine cabinet is a mess. It looks like a cyclone ran through there. Oh shoot, I forgot to turn the Cyclone Shields on for that room!"

No one bothered to ask how a cyclone could even _get_ in the medbay. No one cared. Jack flopped down on a cot. Rose lay face-down on a couch near the door. The Doctor hoped that the next phase of the disease would all come at the same time for them. Otherwise, it'd be pretty embarrassing.

"I should probably warn you guys, this next phase involves a-" His voice suddenly grew impossibly high, like he'd just inhaled helium. "Oh, great. Well, this next part involves your voice becoming weirdly high, and then your consciousness' change-"

"Hey, listen to me," Rose squealed.

"Yeah, you sound totally-" Jack's expression changed.

"-weird," Jack's voice finished. But it didn't come from his mouth, it came from Rose's.  
"Oh no," the Doctor said, his voice coming from Jack."Our consciousnesses changed places!"

"Umm, Doctor," Rose said,"I'm you. You're Jack. And Jack is me- oh no. Jack is _me_."

"I look _hot_ ," Jack said."And I'm a girl! Gonna kiss me now, Doc? Or would you still rather kiss Ro-"

"Jack," both the Doctor and Rose cried, embarrassed.

"I do _not_ want to kiss Rose," the Doctor cried. " _Especially_ not with you in her body."

"Oi," Rose cried."Who cares! What's the next phase, Doctor?"

"Confessions," The Doctor said grimly. "Plug your ears."

"Oh, I will defiantly listed to this," said Jack.

"Doctor, I love-" Rose said suddenly.

"LALALA," the Doctor shrieked. "You have a right to your privacy Rose- and by Rassilon, those jeans look _so_ good on your-"

"Doctor," Rose cried, abashed.

"So there was this really cute blue girl in a tavern, and I-" Jack began.

"SHUT IT," both Rose and the Doctor yelled, not wanting to hear the end of _that_ story.

"What's after this," Rose asked.

"Thankfully, this is the end," the Doctor said, as the purple stripes disappeared from their faces, and they began to speak in their normal bodies and voices. "Sorry about what I said Rose-"

"Forget it," Rose said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 8**

 _Night Life_

 **Hello again! I've had to type this chapter twice- my computer hates me. Alright. So I wanted to do more Jack (Jack is awesome,) and put it in his point of veiw. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND PROMPTS! Thanks and hugs to all my beautiful readers.**

 **-Katarina**

 **Jack's POV:**

I was in the kitchen at three AM because I couldn't sleep.

I wasn't waiting for anyone.

Okay, that's a lie. Both of them. I _was_ sitting with a cuppa tea waiting for either Rose or the Doctor to show up and ask what was wrong. Then I'd tell them that I was lonely, and if it was Rose who showed up, she might give me a cuddle. (The Doctor is not the comforting-Jack type. Heck, he isn't much of a comforting type at all.)

But I digress.

Anyway, I started to get bored. If entertainment wouldn't come to me, then I'd have to go to it.

DW

"Hello, sexy," I said, walking into the control room."Care to go on a trip?" I stroked a coral strut.

The TARDIS made a giggling sound in the back of my mind. That was good, right?

I wasn't worried, no man, woman, or sentient spaceship could resist the charms of the magnificent Jack Harkness. I started to think of a leisure planet where all the locals did was party. Or maybe I could see the sights in New New York. Or the City-State of Binding Light. Or Clom had its yearly color festival.

But then the TARDIS sent me a wave of hums with a clear message: We're not going anywhere.

"Please," I begged."I just need some company!"

The ship sent me a picture of Rose, then of the Doctor. I rolled my eyes."They're sleeping. Sleeping people aren't any fun."

When she was silent, still refusing to move, I marched over to the controls. I had seen the Doctor fly her many times. It couldn't be too hard.

I hit a green button, and loud music began to blare over hidden speakers. I cursed and hit it again, but the music didn't switch off. Never mind. I'd deal with that later. I crossed over to a screen, and plugged in some coordinates. When an image of New New York popped up, I cheered."I've won!" I had to shout over the unusually loud Frank Sinatra. The Time Rotor began to whoosh, and when it stopped, I threw open the door.

"New New York, here I come," I cried.

A frigid wind hit me right in the face. This was _not_ where it said I'd be. "You think this is funny, don't you," I growled."I'm just looking for night life, is that too much to ask?"

I started to feel tired. Fighting with the TARDIS was like trying to argue with a metal wall. Or, technically, many metal walls. He shut the door, and climbed onto the jumpseat. The music quieted.

"Next time, just bring me where I want to go," I mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

That was where the Doctor and Rose found me the next morning, and _then_ we went somewhere exiting. Finally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 9**

 _Telletubbies Are Creepy_

 **This one is on my first ever prompt guys! Thanks so much, Mr. Guest-whoever-you-are! The Prompt is a Telletubbies marathon. I used to love those little guys, but now I agree with Rose. They are freaky! Anyways, thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Allons-y!**

Rose was prepared to find the Doctor watching one of his boring history documentaries, but when she heard a baby-ish voice coming from the media room, she stopped in her tracks. And when she did walk in, she found the Doctor laughing as La-La played with her ball. He turned at the sound of her footsteps, and smiled when he noticed the large bowl of salted popcorn she was holding.

"Care to watch, Miss Tyler? You know I'm just asking because you have the food," he said jokingly.

"Really Doctor, any movie, any channel from any point in time and space, and you're watchin' _Telletubbies_ ," Rose said with no small amount of eye-rolling.

"It's on a marathon," the Doctor said, as if that explained everything."Jack likes it too, right Jack?"

The very man popped up from the floor next to the couch, just out of Rose's view.

"No, I _abhor_ the Telletubbies," he said with a smile."And Doc kicked me off the couch. But it is funny," he said, shrugging.

"They _scare_ me," said Rose."They're little weird alien... _things_ and they're creepy. Used to love 'em though."

Jack barked out a laugh when Rose had finished."Isn't that ironic? So now the Doctor is a ' _little weird alien_ _thing_!"

The Doctor threw a comment over his shoulder as he rose from the couch."That's racist, you know."

"Oh gosh, sorry Doctor, I didn't mean it like-" Rose squealed as the Doctor tackled her and began to run his hands along her ribs."STOP! STOP! I SAID I WAS SORRY," she shrieked as Jack joined the fray.

DW

By the end of that episode of Telletubbies, the popcorn was smashed on the floor, while Jack somehow ended up sleeping under the Doctor's coat. Rose and the Doctor sat together on the couch, her legs thrown on top of his. He was making a braid in her hair, while she fiddled with his sonic screwdriver.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" He felt her tense up before she answered him.

"Anything Doctor," she said, though he could tell she was guarding a secret. He decided to let it drop for now.

"Rose Tyler, you are the girl who faced a Dalek, and in the end showed it mercy. You are the one who has comforted thousands, even if you are breaking on the inside. So why are you scared of the Telletubbies?"

Rose smiled."Well, 's easy. They're creepy little-"

"No Rose," the Doctor interrupted."That's not why. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me."

"Doctor, it's just they're- they're so... fake. I've seen a lot of things, and even on Earth I knew. No two people could get along like that. It just doesn't work that way."

DW

The Doctor tried not to feel guilty as he sorted through Rose's mind as she napped next to him. He tried to find that fear, to cover it up with something more pleasant. He found the corner of her mind that hated the falseness of emotions. It wasn't just the Telletubbies who were too happy all the time. He was that way too. Always smiling, always happy. Never letting the darkness pour through. The only way to erase fear was with love, and he would gladly give her some of his. He kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear," _Rose, all those things I said about you were true. If I'm the Doctor, you'd be more like the Whole-Hearted one. You've never be unjustly angry, and I... I admire that in you. You're the only person who can heal and care like that. And you're mine, Rose Tyler. Even if you don't know it. I need to show you more how much I... I... really, really, really like that."_

And then he too fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nice Towel Doc.:Chapter 9**

 _Blonde and Not Ginger_

Rose Tyler looked over herself in the mirror. She could see the brown roots growing in. She ran her fingers through her hair, and straightened the bottle of dye on the counter. She was just starting to apply it into her hair, when the Doctor barged in.

"Rose," he yelled, before seeing her, bent over the sink."What in the name of Rexacorafallapitorious are you doing?"

"'M dyin' my hair, Doc," she mumbled through her curtain of hair.

"Ooh," he cried,"could I try? I've always wanted to be ginger!"

"Sorry Doc," Rose laughed,"I've only got blonde."

"Well, that's okay," the Doctor said."The TARDIS can get me some!"

"Well, okay," Rose said. It was his funeral, after all.

"Great," the Doctor said."Allons-y!"

DW

Rose had finished bleaching her hair by the time the Doctor returned with the dye.

"Okay," what do I do?" He was as exited as a kid in a candy shop.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" This stuff is permenent," Rose said."It's fine," he said."My hair will return to its regular color in about two days, anyway."

So she began to dye the Doctor's hair.

DW

Jack was in the console room, messing with a mound of spare parts the Doctor had left behind. He looked up when he heard footsteps, and when the Doctor saw him, the Time Lord screamed.

"Don't look at me," the man yelled covering his hair for reasons unknown to Jack."I'm hideous!"

"Now, Doc," Jack said with a grin."Are you saying-"

"OOPS," the Doctor yelled, tripping over a pipe Jack had dropped.

Jack gasped. The Doc was blonde!

"What did you do?" Honestly, how was the Doctor blonde? Had he regenerated or something?

"There was an accidident with the dyes. I pulled the wrong bottle from the shelf," the Doctor said miserably."Now I'm blonde, and not ginger for two whole days!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 11**

Pretty Flowers

ROSE'S POV

Rose knew the Doctor and Jack were giving her funny looks. She just looked ahead, wondering if the local fruit had turned her blue again. She stopped to admire a flowerbed, and bent down to sniff the transparent blossoms. She jumped when the Doctor's hand reached down to pick one.

"Pretty flowers," he commented.

What was wrong with him? He should've launched into a detailed tangent on the atomic structure of the roots or something. Something was defiantly up.

DOCTOR'S POV

Pretty flowers? Was that all he had to say? Of course, the ones in the garden weren't the only goregeous thing around here. Rose was dressed in a stripe top, with red shorts that fit her quite well- but no. She was just a friend, right?

Jack interrupted his thoughts."Just kiss her!" He looked pointedly at the Doctor."You know you want to."

Rose blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The Doctor coughed, and looked away. He'd been staring.

"Uh... why would I want to kiss- oh forget it." The Doctor turned a faint shade of pink. He knew the only way out of this awkwardness was humor. Or changing the subject. Before he could think about it, he told Rose,"You'd have to kiss me first."

She stare at him in shock. Then she and Jack fell over laughing.

"Shut up," the Doctor mumbled, turning back to the TARDIS.

"Wait, Doctor," Rose called. He turned to find her only a foot away. His hearts skipped a beat, an instinctively, he stepped closer. She stood on tiptoe, her face an inch from his. Then she pecked his cheek, and ran off with Jack, laughing.

The Doctor simply stood there, with a half-baked expression, for twenty minutes after that. Kissed by a Rose, alright. The prettiest flower on any planet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 12**

 _JACK!_

 **Thanks to all my beautiful readers, and especially to Hediru! She's commented faithfully after almost ever update, and has encouraged me in a bit of TenRose writing. Also, thanks sooo much for all sorts of prompts and comments!**

Rose had left. The evening had started out fine, but when Jack suggested a game of Cards Against Humanity, things got a little weird. Leave it to Jack and his dirty mind. The Doctor had refused to play, keeping his dignity, but when the two of them had decided to play in the console room, he went to the library. When he came back to fixing the console, Rose had left, tired after all that laughing. So here he was, putting up with Jack's useless chatter. He only caught ever other word or so, something about Time Agentsa intergalactic bar, and a couple of pineapples. He immediately popped to attention at the mention of Rose, though.

"What was the question?" He popped out from under the console, definitely listening now.

Jack laughed."So... you and Rosie. When are you going to tell her?"

The Doctor attempted at nonchalance."What do you mean? What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Oh come on," Jack scoffed."The look on your face when she kissed your cheek last week, with the flowers thing? You would have welcomed a full-on snog."

"So what if I would've," the Doctor said, before blushing furiously, and backpedaling."That's not what I meant-"

"HA!" Jack was glowing."I CALLED IT!"

"Jaaaaack," the Doctor moaned,"just please, please, don't tell her. Promise?"

Jack just laughed."Rose and the Doc-tor, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S..."

"SHUT UP," the Doctor roared.

Jack paled."Come on Doc," he plead."Don't be like that! She loves you too, you know!"

"Don't call me that!" The doctor was growling now, but then he too paused."Wait, did you say-"

"Yup," Jack sang."Rose is mad for you! You're just blind to it all! Superior biology," he scoffed."Any man with proper _eyes_ can see ho infatuated she is with you!"

The Doctor paced the length of the control room."Just stop," he said."It isn't right. She's my best friend. Nothing more."

"Mmhmm," Jack hummed."Says who?"

DW

The next morning, the console room was filled with snow. _Someone_ had filled it up in the night, presumably to annoy the Doctor, but mysteriously, the TARDIS wasn't cleaning it up. The Doctor had to fight his way through the waist- high drifts just to reach the jumpseat. Rose had entered, dressed in a faux-fur coat, that fit a little _too_ snugly for the Doctor's comfort. As he attempted to fly the old girl, a snowball hit him, SMACK, in the back of his head. He whirled around, to find a giggling Rose and Jack with snow on their hands. He smiled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh, it's on," he said, packing the powder into a large clump. He charged at Jack, aiming to thrust it down his jumper, but Jack shoved Rose in front of him at the last second. She screamed as he tackled her, and when his head stopped spinning from the sudden fall, he noticed that he was squashing Rose into the snow underneath them. His forehead was pressed into hers, and they were eye to eye, nose to nose. Three more centimeters, and- _Stop it,_ he scolded himself. _Get off, you know this should be awkward. This should_ not _be allowed between you and your companions!_

Jack cleared his throat, and both Rose and the Doctor realized that they had been laying that way for a solid two minutes. Both blushed and stood up. Then, to alleviate the tension, Rose shoved a handful of snow in the Time Lord's face.

"Sorry," the Doctor mumbled.

Rose laughed."You weren't squishing me, you daft old alien. Skinny as a twig, you are!"

Everyone laughed.

"You know," said Jack,"maybe we should do that again. But Doc, remember our conversation. I'll tell her if you don't make the first move!"

"What?" Rose was thoroughly confused.

"JACK HARKNESS!" The fight was really on, now. He'd tell her later. Maybe. Possibly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nice Towel Doc. Chapter 13**

 _Eyes Up Front_

The TARDIS did _not_ want to land in Cardiff, 32ed century. she tried to bring them to Ancient Egypt, Colorado, and Tasmania. Eventually, the Doctor forced her to land right out front of the Torchwood building. The three time travelers stepped out of the box together, and into the unusually empty square. Three others, one oddly dressed with a red bowtie, tweed jacket, and a fez, and a normal couple talking quietly to him.

The Doctor sniffed the air, then licked the ground."Something's not right," he muttered to Rose and Jack."I think it's those people across the square." He nodded towards the ginger woman, who laughed at something Mr. Bowtie had said. "The woman," the Doctor muttered,"she's wearing a fifty-first century necklace, and the-"

He was cut off as the strange man with a bowtie charged across the square, grabbed Rose, dipped her, and kissed her full on the lips.

"Wha- who are you?" Poor Rose was flustered beyond definition.

Before responding to the girl he'd just kissed, the man turned to his friends, who were both erupting in giggles."Ha! Now it's my turn to dare you, Amy! Told you I could kiss a stranger! For you humans, this may be strange, but on the planet Yrassa they-"

"Hold it." The Doctor was stunned."On Yrassa? That planet won't be discovered for another seven million years! In that case, and because of your _horrid fashion sense, y_ ou must be me! Me from the future!"

The future Doctor was gobsmacked. He turned to Rose."You are... you're Rose? _My_ Rose? The Rose Tyler? Bad Wolf? My pink-and-yellow human?" He grabbed her again, and kissed her.

At this point, Jack had sidled up to the ginger, and was attempting to chat her up."Well hello, gorgeous," he said."You don't happen to be single, do you?"

"Eyes up front, Captain," the Doctor muttered."She's married." He pointed to her hands, and Jack saw a inconspicuous ring glinting in the dim sunlight.

"Ah," Jack said, now smiling at her husband, who looked ready to fight the flirty conman.

Meanwhile, Rose had managed to escape from the future Doctor, who still managed to keep her hand in his at all times. She didn't look like she minded the contact much though. she was chatting away happily, while the Pinstriped Doctor was practically growling. That was _his_ Rose. Of course, he'd never told her that. Until now. Rassilon, he never knew he could be so _jealous_ of himself.

"You okay?" Jack was next to him now, having failed in his attempts to charm the future companions.

"Yeah, yeah." The present Doctor attempted nonchalance, and failed.

"Awe, Doc! You need a kiss too?" Jack puckered his lips, and when the Doctor pushed him away, he pretended to pout.

"Shut it," the present Doctor groaned."You know, I think we should leave. Too much... uh, rain."

"Doc, it's not even sprinkling," Jack pointed out.

"Mm, it will rain! In three hours, twenty two minutes, and seven seconds. Make that six seconds, now."

Jack was about to make a funny remark, when Rose called the Doctor over to where she and the future Time Lord were standing.

"Come 'ere," she said."I gotta ask you somethin'." She bent in, and whispered something to the Doctor, who blushed and nodded.

Jack could see where this was going. Jeez, Rose was getting kissed a lot today. If only...

 **So there you are, MISS Guest! A little Eleven/Rose, a couple of Ponds, and a Jealous Ten! Please review & comment! (Oh, and Hediru, he did actually kiss, he, just in another body.) By the way, can anyone guess what Rose asked Ten? The Answer was yes...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 14**

 _Drip, Drip_

 **Two chapters in one day! And to answer Imygirl's prompt, let there be water! Lots and** ** _lots_** **of water! Sorry guys, this'll be areally short one! Allons-y!**

 _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

Jack had left the faucet on. See, he had intended to take a bath, but instead, he'd gotten distracted in the bathing suit section of the wardrobe, thinking how good some of these would look on Rose . Now, with water seeping under the door, the TARDIS was trying to stop the faucet herself. But it was broken, and her Thief wasn't there to stop it. So when Jack headed back towards his room, and opened the door, he'd been swept down the hall by a flood of warm water.

"Help," he screamed.

Rose heard his call, and opened her own door, only to be swept along in the river heading _straight_ for the Doctor's bedroom. The Time Lord in question had just opened his door, book in hand, and shrieked in surprise when he was drenched by the rushing water. The liquid swept into _his_ bedroom, ran under the door, and into his bathtub, where it finally drained away. Since all of the Doctor's possessions were soggy, the TARDIS sent scorching winds, not unlike a blow-dryer's through the room. When the breeze died down, Rose's hair was sticking straight up. (Much to the hilarity of her companions.)

"Hey," she said indignantly."You should see your own hair!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Nice Towel,Doc. Chapter !5**

 _Childish, Part 1_

 **Alrighty guys, this one was inspired by 'When Doctors Collide', by Alliprince. And I just Realized, I've never done a disclaimer before! So I'ma let the Tenth Doctor do it for us today, with a bit of foreshadowing for the story. Here goes!**

 **Ten: Dis Towry bewongs to Katawina R, but me 'n Wose 'n Jack bewong to BBC. Awso, has anybowdy seen Jack anywhere? He's missn' his pants.**

Rose held a wire in place for the Doctor, her stomach growling. When Jack walked in, she stuffed the cord into his hands, telling him that she'd die of hunger if she didn't get a sandwich _now_. He was startled enough to listen to her without complaint, and crawled under the console to join the Doctor. Rose went into the kitchen, and had just taken a bite of her sandwich, when there was a huge BANG from the console room. She ran down the hall, food in hand, only to find two piles of clothes sticking out from underneath it.

"Jack! Doctor," Rose shrieked. They must have died!

"Undwer hewe, Wose," said a babyish voice."Hiya, Wosie," called another, similar voice. Two little boys climbed out from underneath the console, both looking like four year-old versions of Jack and the Doctor.

Rose realized with a shock, that's exactly what they were!

"Oh no," moaned the miniature doctor, his brainy specs slipping down his nose."The Aging Contwols got messed up when I twied to fix them, and- ooh, Wose, you're pretty!" He stumbled out of his too-big clothes, and Rose shrieked, averting her eyes.

"Doctor, stay in your clothes!" She tried hard not to choke on her own concealed mirth.

The small Doctor blushed, and wriggled back into the too-big suit."Awl better," he called.

"Hey Wose," called Jack."Can I get some clothes?" The little boy peered out from the console, and winked."The Doc's wight. You'wre beautiful.

Rose smiled, and rolled her eyes. Apparently their personalities hadn't changed. But the Doctor had called her pretty! Ah, well. She'd have to think about this later."Alright, boys, I'll go get you some clothes." She stopped."How long _will_ you be boys? After all, I've never had to take care of four year-olds before."

"I'm nowt four," the Doctor protested."I'm Nine-hundred and-"

"Be that as it may, you're still a little boy physically," Rose said."And you didn't answer my question."

"Abowt a week, or untiwl I can fix it," The Doctor said.

"But untiwl then," Jack added," Youw'll have to take cawre of us, Woseie! Give us bawths, feed us wunch, tuck us in and kiss us goodniwght, evwyting!"

"Umm, baths?" Rose's voice squeaked on the last word."Like clothes off?"

"Well of course, Wose, it would be silly to take a bawth wif cwothes on!" The Doctor was solemn."But I don't need a bawth. Jack can have it."

Jack laughed, and the poor, stunned Rose stumbled off to get clothes for her new charges.

"This'll be one long week," she moaned when she reached the wardrobe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nice Towel Doc. Chapter 16**

 _Childish Part 2_

 **To continue my earlier chapter...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ten: Miss Awtur dodn't own us, we are fwee! Oh, wight. We bewong to BBC. Shoot.**

"Get back here," Rose yelled. The miniature Jack and Doctor were running around, half clothed, with their hair still wet from the shower. The Bathroom had been flooded, and Rose was _never_ going to let the little boys bathe themselves again. She tackled Jack, who squealed, and squirmed. Finally the petite boy stopped, and Rose realized that he had worn himself to sleep.

She picked up Jack and tucked him in. Now for the Doctor.

DW

She found him under the console, attempting to fix the Aging Controls.

"Hey, Doctor. Time for bed," Rose said softly.

"Imma Time Lord. We don't need sweep." The Doctor was right, but Rose wouldn't admit that. She was the adult here.

"Yeah, but a four year old's body wears out faster. And its At least let me tuck you in."

"Awight. Could you wead me a tory too?" The Doctor's little-kid instincts seemed to have kicked in, because he clung to Rose's hand like a life raft in a storm.

So she did.

DW

Rose woke up early the next morning in the Doctor's bed: she must've fallen asleep while reading to him. The rumpled covers next to her contained no small boys, so she assumed he was back to fixing the console. She walked toward the console room, her hair tangled, and her jeans rumpled.

When she entered, a full-grown Doctor and Jack were waiting for her. The Doctor was so happy to see her, he swept her up in his arms, and _kissed_ her. A full-on kiss this time, not a quick peck on the forehead.

"Have I ever told you that you make a great teddy bear?" The Doctor was bright red when they pulled apart.

"D-d-doctor... what brought this on? Not that I don't..." Rose trailed off, blushing furiously.

"And I was right," he said, pulling her into an embrace."You are very, _very_ , pretty."

Jack cleared his throat, and they pulled apart."Can I join in?" He smirked, knowing the answer before they even said it.

"NO!"

 **So there you are, Hediru! An Actual Kiss! (I 'spose it's about time too, they** ** _are_** **my OTP.) Any reveiws, and comments, and I will try to follow through. I've got another prompt on the waiting list, so stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nice Towel Doc: Chapter 17**

 _If You Let Jack Near Mistletoe..._

 **Hey guys! FYI: This is the first Christmas fic of several! Thanks!**

The Doctor nursed his cut finger. It was a little cut, but this wrapping paper HURT! He had been making his presents for Rose and Jack, until he got hurt. So he had to divert his attention to finding a bandage. Maybe a blue one!

Jack appeared out of a doorway, held up a leafy branch and pecked the Doctor on the cheek.

The Time Lord wiped his sleeve across his face, and ran after Jack, yelling that when he found him, he'd be sorry he was ever let on the TARDIS. He dove around a corner, slamming into Rose and knocking her over.

"Oh, Rose! Did Jack..." he trailed off.

"'E got you too?" Rose smiled."'E left a trail of leaves behind. Mistletoe."

The Doctor nodded mutely. Just the thought of Jack with his Rose made jealousy coil like a snake in the pit of his stomach. Now kissing, that meant that Jack was REALLY in for it. He pulled Rose to her feet, and they ran to get Jack.

DW

Panting, Rose gripped the Doctor's hand to make him stop. They pulled to a halt in the door of the console room, where a Christmas tree was waiting. Something rustled above them, and they looked up to see a sprig of the horrible plant, berries and all, dangling in the doorframe.

"Hmm," Rose said. "I think we've done this before." They closed their eyes, and leaned in slowly. Suddenly, Jack ducked around the corner, and put his head between the two. Rose opened her eyes to see the side of the Time Agent's face, and shrieked.

"Jack Harkness," she yelled."Were you watching?"

He just smiled."Aww, thanks guys! TWO kisses for Christmas!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 17**

 _Wrapping Paper_

 **I don't own it. Too bad for me. :(**

"Hey, Doc. Have you seen the tape?" Rose Tyler wandered into the Control room, and was greeted by the Doctor's scream.

"Don't look," he yelled.

Rose threw her hands over her eyes, almost letting out a shriek herself. "What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm wrapping your present," he said, shoving a box behind his back.

"In the _control room?_ "

"Yes," he said sheepishly.

"Can I look now?" Rose held back a smile.

"No," he said." What did you need tape for?"

Rose sighed."I was wrapping your present."

"Ooh, can I see? Actually, I already know the answer. But why not? I want to see what I have! Can I guess? Is it green?"

"Doctor," Rose said in a warning tone. "Don't push it. You can't open it 'till Christmas."

DW

Jack was poised ten meters in the air, placing a star on the tree.

"Hey," he yelled down to the Doctor. "Pass up the topper, would you?"

"How?" The Doctor glared up at him.

"Climb up, and pass the stupid thing to me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but the ladder can't hold my-"

"Just do it," Jack said, exasperated.

But when the Doctor reached the top, the ladder began to tip and sway.

"HELP," both men screamed.

DW

Rose laughed. She had gone to put Jack and the Doctor's presents under the massive tree, and she found both men clinging to the trunk desperately.

"Help me," Jack cried.

The tree started to lean to one side, and the Doctor's grip slipped. He fell through the branches, and crashed right on top of Rose, Jack following the same path soon after.

"Guys... I- need to... Geroff," Rose wheezed.

"Sorry Rosie," Jack smiled from the top of the pile."We fell."

"No one noticed," the Doctor scoffed.

DW

"Aww, thanks Rosie!" Jack pulled his new coat from the box." Now unwrap yours!"

Jack had given a alien necklace to Rose, and a pair of swim shorts covered with bananas for the Doctor.

"What'd you get for me?" The Doctor grinned at Rose.

She smiled, and handed him a big package. He opened it, and frowned when he found a screwdriver. A regular one.

"Now you have a screwdriver that does wood!" Jack laughed.

"Oh. Uh, thanks Rose!" The Doctor was obviously disappointed.

"I'm joking, Doctor! Here's your real gift." Rose smiled, and handed the Time Lord a photo album.

In it were hundreds of pictures she had taken. From both regenerations she had traveled with, with Jack, and just the two of them. From all across time and space. She had spent her time on this. For him.

"It, it's beautiful!" His mouth hung open.

"Merry Christmas."


	19. Chapter 19

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 19**

 _Bananas Underwater_

 **Thank you so much for the sweet reviews and prompts that have been flooding in! Every writer loves having their work read and responded to! I especially loved the comment:" Sweet Rassilon, this is great!" Thanks again, and Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I asked for Doctor Who for Christmas, but my parents said no. :(**

"Really?" Rose Tyler smacked her forehead." You want to wear your _coat_ in the pool?"

"Well, I'll take it off in the water, I just, uh-" The Doctor stumbled for words, eyes shifting between Rose (that swimsuit accentuated her curves quite nicely,) and Jack, who gazed at him with amusement.

"I don't like the pool. Too much chlorine. Maybe the ocean instead?" The Doctor was obviously stalling, but his companions would humor him for a little longer.

The TARDIS grumbled, none too pleased with her Thief's critique of her pool. She had made it just for him, since he loved swimming so much.

DW

"Mettain has great beaches," the Doctor cried, throwing the doors open.

Rose's sharp intake of breath made the Doctor's head snap in her direction.

"You alright, Rose?" Jack laid a calming arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah," she said, shoving his arm away." 'S gorgeous, is all."

"Come on," the Doctor yelled." They've got shakes too, or something _like_ a shake."

Rose and Jack rolled their eyes. How long was he going to try and distract them?"

DW

"Come on, Doctor," Rose yelled." Aren't you coming in?"

"Yeah," Jack said." We all want to see you in your- we want to see your Christmas present!"

"I'm coming," he replied," just give me a minute."

"Alright, Doctor." Aside to Jack, Rose muttered," We have to figure out to get him in the water."

Jack nodded." And I have an absolutely perfect plan."

DW

The Doctor heard Rose calling to him." Doctor, I found this weird shell. Could you identify it for me?"

The Time Lord looked up from his book at her. He could tell right away that it was a trick. First of all, Rose _never_ paid attention to small things like shells, and second of all, _there was no shell at her feet_.

"Just bring it up here," he called, much to the vexation of his fellow travelers.

"If at first you don't succeed, go for desperate measures," Jack whispered to Rose." At least, that's how the Doc runs."

DW

The Doctor looked up from his reading again when he heard Rose shrieking with laughter. What he saw made a low growl rise in his throat. He was embarrassed to take of his coat (he didn't want them to make fun of how skinny and pale he was,) but at the moment, he didn't care. Rose was riding on Jack's back, having the time of her life. With an absolutely smitten look on her face. No, this wouldn't do.

"Hey," he yelled, throwing off his coat and marching into the water." Don't forget about me!"

"Three, two, one," Rose muttered, launching herself at the Doctor, and knocking him into the water." It worked, Jack!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Nice Towel, Doc.: Chapter 20**

 _Nothing Real Allowed_

 **The Big twentieth! Yay! So first off, thanks for all the sweet reviews, especially Luna Alli Rose. Secondly, today's story is according to callmesam's prompt: The threesome discover fanfiction!**

 **Disclaimer: I really, really, really, want to own Doctor Who, but no. Moffat said no.**

 **Allons-y!**

Jack typed furiously away at his computer. He had been doing so for three hours, which was starting to bore the Doctor.

"Come on Jack, let's go to Clom!" The Doctor smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm not done," Jack said, typing the entire time.

Minutes passed.

"Hey, do you want to visit Zaguay? Remember their mud festival?" The Doctor was growing impatient.

"Still not done," Jack replied.

Another hour wasted away.

The Doctor paced the length of the room over and over, growing increasingly similar to a toddler on a long car drive.

"Jaaaack," he whined." If you don't get your face out of that screen in the next two minutes, I will bring Rose back from her mother's place, all the way in here, just so she can slap you!"

Jack waved a dismissive hand." Do it then."

The Doctor sighed. Jack knew it was a empty threat.

DW

"He just won't stop," the Doctor complained to Rose, who had just returned.

"Well have you asked him what he's doing?" Rose knew that the Doctor sometimes overlooked common sense.

"No," the Doctor said slowly.

"Well then. I know what we're gonna do next!" Rose grinned brightly, making the Doctor smile back just as brightly.

DW

"It's called fanfiction," Jack explained." You take a TV show, movie, book, or popular series of pretty much anything, and then you write your own stories about it. You use the same characters, but you create your own plot."

"So what've you been writing about all this time?" Rose pried the answer from him slowly.

"Well, um.. I just published it, so go on your own computer and see. It should pop up first when you search TARDIS.

DW

 _Rose and the Doctor knew they loved each other, but neither wanted to admit it._

Rose stopped reading, and yelled to Jack.

"Jack, I thought you said all of this was based on fake stuff!"

"Yeah," the Doctor yelled with her.

"Well, SORRY," he yelled back," but look at the comments!"

DW

 **Sarah JSMITH commented:** So true!

 **Mickeytheidiot1 commented:** Haha Rose loves the Doctor! The Doctor loves Rose!

 **JTYLER commented:** You should see the way he looks at her! Definatly real!

 **IamtheDoctor11 commented:** You should tell her you love her, Doctor.

 **IDRIS commented:** Ah, yes. He has. Or he will, I mean. Probably soon. Tenses are confusing. So is my Wolf.

 **Guest commented:** JACK HARKNESS! I WILL KILL YOU!

As the Doctor finished typing his comment, Rose asked a interesting question. Actually, two.

"Who is **IamtheDoctor11,** and **IDRIS?** "

A/N:

 **Any Guesses?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nice Towel Doc. Chapter 21**

 _And The Ball Drops_

 **Happy New Year, my readers! This one was born of an idea I had while creating a tinfoil ball with my sisters and my cousin.**

 **Disclaimer: My New Year's resolution is to own the BBC! (Haha. NOT HAPPENING!)**

"Alrighty then," the Doctor yelled." New York City, 2015! December 31st, Eleven oh- three! Right on top of Times Square!"

Rose grinned, and pulled her scarf tighter. She clutched the Thermos of cocoa tighter as the ship lurched violently.

But fate was against the Doctor that night, and the top popped of her cup, sending the hot drink all over the Doctor's coat.

"Oh sweet Rassilon's underwear," the Doctor exclaimed." That's HOT!"

Normally, he would've hesitated to strip off his stained coat, but not this time. He _had_ to make it at just the right moment. On the first try. He wouldn't mess it up for his companions, especially Rose. So to the astonishment of the two humans, he tossed off his coat _and his_ suit jacket. Both landed on the jumpseat, next to a startled Rose, who was staring at his shirt in awe.

Jack cleared his throat, and spoke aside to Rose." Is this normal when he's rushing? Maybe we should make him late more often."

"Jack," Rose said, smacking his hand.

"What?" The conman smiled." You know you like it."

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, come on," the Doctor yelled." We're going to miss it!"

DW

"The first ball was dropped by the New York Times in 1907. Did you know it was only five feet in diameter?" Without waiting for a response, the exited Time Lord continued." Today's ball is twelve feet in diameter, and is also lit up! We're going to see the 2015/ 2016 one, because it's the best one of all time. From there the crowd gets smaller and smaller until eventually, in 2078 they discontinue the practice all together. So this is the peak of the whole event!"

DW

Jack opened the TARIDS door, and took a step outside. He yelled in surprise, when he looked down to see the ship dangling several hundred feet above the ground.

They were attached to the top of the ball.

"I put the shields up," the Doctor said." We'll drop with the ball, and no one will see us!

DW

Rose's hot chocolate was cold. Their legs dangled over the edge of the door frame, sweeping back and forth in the chilly air. Rose's head drooped, so she didn't hear the loudspeakers turn on.

The TARIDS slid downward, causing the three travelers to shriek. Rose's hot chocolate flew up, and splashed across all three people, drenching them In brown liquid.

"Well," the Doctor said, pulling off his shirt," I'm not giving you cocoa again!"

Rose grinned sleepily, and laid her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and Jack pecked her cheek.

It wouldn't be a bad New Year after all.

 **Happy 2016!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nice Towel Doc. Chapter 22**

 _One Bathroom_

 **Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I've been flooded with guesses as to who Iamthedoctor11 and SexyIdris were, and most of you were right! 11 and, yes the TARDIS finally decided to throw in a comment!**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think so? No.**

They were trapped. In 1950's, Cardiff. And worst of all, the Doctor had to get a lease.

They blamed it on the Doctor. Finally, the TARDIS had grown weary of him banging her console with a hammer, and she kicked them out with one suitcase each, and a timer for Rose. Set for thirty-six hours, and then, the Doctor explained, the TARDIS would let them in again.

Needless to say, he ended up with a Rose-handprint across his jaw.

But here they were, temporarily leasing a two bed-one bathroom apartment, and the one bathroom was beginning to become a problem.

"Rose," the Doctor whined," let me in! I need to use the bathroom!"

"Don't even think about it! I'm showering," Rose yelled back.

"Why couldn't you have gotten a bigger apartment," the Doctor said, frustrated already." It's like.. like the domesticness is seeping through the walls!"

"Don't be a drama queen," Rose yelled over the water." You don't carry cash, Jack's money won't be around for another three thousand years, and I _never_ carry much You are very, very lucky that we don't have to share a bed with Jack!"

The Doctor shuddered, thinking of the sleeping arrangements. He would've taken the couch, except it was horrendously stiff. And he wouldn't let _anyone_ share a room with Jack, that would be torture. So he and Rose had to share a bed.

Not that he did much sleeping of course, but the prospect of a warm Rose next to him seemed to make him very, very tired.

And he really, really needed the toilet.

So, knowing he probably wouldn't live to regret it, he soniced the door.

"DOCTOR! WHAT THE... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Rose's scream cold probably be heard in China.

He never knew she could have such a colorful array of curses.

A hand reached out from behind the curtain, grabbed a towel, and a second later, a wet Rose was standing in front of him, hair streaming and face red.

She looked so beautiful, he almost didn't feel the following slap.

Almost.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 23**

 _Sleep_

 **Hey guys! Today's chapter is pure fluffiness! Also, Valentines day is coming up, so send in the prompts! And I'm considering bringing back Sarah Jane, just for a chapter or two.**

 **Disclaimer: You lot are smart. Figure it out.**

 **ALSO! THIS STORY IS WRITTEN WITH NINE! Don't worry, back to ten in the next chapter. :)**

Sometimes, after a particularly tough trip, the Doctor will fall asleep on my couch in the library. It's a very big couch, big enough for three. He'll usually be reading a book, and when his companions find him next, they'll pull sheets from my closet to cover Thief up.

I always smile at this, because I know what happened. Is happening. Will happen. Whatever.

Because if Rose has a really bad nightmare, she'll come shuffling in and curl up with Thief. He'll unconsciously put an arm around her, and the two will snuggle under the covers, warding off the other's bad dreams.

And then, later on, Jack will sleepwalk in. (He does move, at least while he's dreaming.) He'll collapse on the bed, right next to Rose, and then throw his arm across the other two.

It's usually at this time when Thief wakes up. He'll smile up at me, and thank me in his head for such a big couch. Then he'll fall back asleep, because it's better than wandering my halls alone.

Sometimes I laugh when Jack gets pushed off the bed. Sometimes Rose gets cold feet. Sometimes Thief hogs the covers. Sometimes I watch their dreams.

Sometimes, after a bad fight, Rose curls up on the same couch, a lonely, sad wolf. Then the Doctor will walk in, and sit next to her. Eventually, after a moment of silence, he'll grab her hand and everything will be alright again.

But when they're all asleep together, nothing else matters. They are innocent and quiet. They sleep.

If only their sleepy happiness could last forever.

 **Prompts? Reviews? Ten/Rose? Rose/Jack? Jack/Everyone? Sarah Jane, yea or nay? Please tell me? Also, who is the narrator? It's obvious...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nice Towel Doc: Chapter 24**

 _Ginger Cats and Sarah Jane_

 **Disclaimer: Oh come on. The name's Katarina, not Steven Moffat.**

"And then he just said,' with all due respect, your majesty, your wig is slipping off.'"

Sarah Jane and Rose burst out in laughter. It was during one of their visits to her and her son Luke, and the Doctor had disappeared. Jack was raiding the refrigerator, and Luke was out, so it was just the two girls. Rose was telling Sarah Jane about their recent visit to Oturon.

"Oh, Rose. He hasn't changed at all. I remember one time when he actually said that exact same thing to the ruler of some rouge Nestene shop dummies!" Sarah smiled." During that attack two years ago, I had to fight one off with a trash bin lid and a steak knife! I don't normally go hacking away at plastic aliens, but when they tried to break in..." she trailed off.

"Sarah," Rose asked slowly." Do you want to come with us? Only for a little while, and Luke could come too! We'd enjoy the extra crew, and space isn't a problem, as you know. We wouldn't have to go anywhere dangerous, just to pleasure planets, and the Doctor told me about this one moon where- who's this?" She looked questioningly at the ginger-furred cat rubbing against her ankles.

"That's just a stray. Luke calls him Oliver. I don't know how he gets in, but I have a theory that Luke might have helped with that," she said, laughing.

"The Doctor probably wouldn't want a cat on his ship," Rose commented, looking at Sarah Jane with hope. "Please say yes. I'd rather have another girl on the ship to talk to. You know, the Doctor and Jack brag about their ships and stuff, and it's really boring." Rose bit her lip." Don't tell them I said that, though," she added, cracking a smile.

"I can't argue with that," Sarah said." I remember wanting more female company while I traveled with him, and I do so miss seeing other planets."

Rose jumped up in excitement.

"But only if Luke is safe," Sarah Jane tacked on, knowing how happy the younger woman was." Now I have to pack."

DW

The Doctor had let Luke and Sarah on his ship happily. The four adults were so busy talking, they didn't see Luke open the door just a crack to let Oliver in.

The TARDIS seemed to be laughing as they took off, but the Doctor didn't know why.

 **Sarah Jane, as promised! I'm also exited about the cat- a** ** _ginger_** **cat no less. Somebody's gonna be jealous! Prompts? Comments? Valentines fluff? And I'm also open to funny disclaimer ideas... I might post them with credit to you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nice Towel, Doc.: Chapter 25**

 _On Thin Ice_

 **I'm combining a couple of prompts I received here, so get ready for some funny, fluffy, and hopefully fantastic fanfiction! (Whew, that was a lot of fs.) Thanks for the prompts and comments that have been flooding in, every time I see one of them, I smile. Also, a big thanks to Beatlemaniac45 for our weird but fun conversations!**

 **Disclaimer: BBC owns Torchwood, they own the Doctor, they own Rose, they own Sarah Jane, and all I get is the cat! Selfish people, this BBC... :)**

Luke stood by the doors of the TARDIS, wrapped snugly in a black leather coat that was a bit big on him. It smelled like bananas, strangely enough. The other two companions, plus half of Jack's team, plus the Doctor were dressed in a similar fashion.

Sarah Jane tried not to laugh as she looked at Rose's expression, who was grinning at Jack, who had his arm around Ianto. Ianto tried to look disgruntled, and failed miserably. She glanced at the Doctor, who looked lovingly at Rose, before jarring himself out of his thoughts, and herding the crowd out the door. The Torchwood team was still astounded to find they had landed in another place, except for Jack, of course, who was still staring at Ianto.

"New York City, 2014! Ice rink right in front of Rockefeller Center, one of the most famous in the world," the Doctor commented.

"Ooh, are we skating?" Rose flushed with excitement.

"Umm, guys," Toshiko said nervously," I can't skate."

Luke laughed." I'll help you," he said, grinning.

Ianto frowned." Neither can I, and Jack, you're _not_ good at helping."

Jack laughed, no doubt thinking of a comeback already. Rose nudged Sarah Jane with her elbow, pointing at the two men.

"I ship it," she whispered, giggling.

Sarah just laughed, rolling her eyes. It was at times like this when she remembered how young Rose really was.

The Doctor frowned." Why's there cat hair on my coat?"

No one heard him, because they were already trying on skates. He dismissed the though and joined them.

DW

"Whoops!" Tosh shrieked as she collided with Jack, who sprawled across Ianto. Rose tripped over the pile, joining them on the ground. When Luke laughed, Jack pulled him down too. People were staring at the strange group of friends, so close, yet so different. Some barely seemed to know one another, yet they might as well have been family.

"Hey guys," the Doctor called." Look at me!"

The mound of people looked up at him, only to be stunned by the flash of a camera. The Time Lord laughed, dancing just out of Jack's reach." Blackmail material," he called happily.

DW

The Doctor sat on a bench, brooding as Rose and Jack danced to music pouring out of speakers in the corners of the rink. Little did he know, the pair were whispering about him right now.

"Why are we doing this again," Rose mumbled to Jack.

"Because he's being an idiot," Jack murmured back.

"He's not," Rose hissed, taking the Doctor's side, as usual.

"And... so that he'll be jealous," Jack whispered to her.

"Jealous of what," Rose questioned as Jack spun her, tucking her back to his chest as he skated backwards.

"Me," Jack grinned into Rose's hair." Look at him. You know he'd do anything to be in my place right now."

Rose did look, and rolled her eyes." He can't possibly like me," she whispered.

"Is that so," Sarah Jane said, skating alongside them. She smiled as a gust of wind ruffled her hair." You'd be surprised what's possible with the Doctor," she said.

Rose rolled her eyes. But Jack did have a point, the Doctor was watching Jack with intense dislike. Him, Ianto, and Tosh were sitting on the bench. Tosh and Ianto were laughing at each other, but the Doctor just looked unhappily at the trio of people still on the ice.

Rose skated over to him, plopping down next to the Time Lord, who brightened considerably at her appearance.

"Are you ok?" Rose's brow furrowed. Jack had gone too far.

"Yeah," the Doctor said." Do you want to dance?"

Rose was taken aback by this unusual question, and since she was complately unprepared she nodded.

The Doctor took her hand and led her onto the ice, spinning her slowly.

Luke grinned as he watched Rose and the Doctor dance across the ice. Only a fool could pretend they were just friends.

DW

The two members of Torchwood on board were dropped off at the Hub, and the TARDIS was off again. The funny thing was, the Doctor could smell cat. No, but that was impossible. There were no _cats_ on the TARDIS.


	26. Chapter 26

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 26**

 _Don't Tell Jack_

 **Serious Ten/Rose in this one!**

 **Disclaimer: If only.**

Luke picked up the invitation that had been slipped under the door.

"Doctor," he called." It's for you!"

"Coming," the Time Lord shouted. He ran into the room and slit open the envelope. "Seems we've been invited to a party." He smiled." I'd better tell Rose."

DW

The Doctor's mouth was hung open." Rose," he stammered." Where- where'd you get that dress?"

Rose grinned." This dress? How bad is it?"

"No, that's not- I'm not- I'm just saying..." the Doctor spluttered, much to the amusement of Sarah Jane, Jack, and Luke. Rose was wearing a dress as red as her namesake, and her gold hair was swept up on her head.

Jack held his arm out for her, and she took it with a smile. Still unaware of the Doctor's eyes on the back of her head, she had Jack lead the way out of the TARDIS.

DW

"Yeweth, year 1230. President Lpis's inauguration party. Formal dress, last time Yeweth is a democracy. In five years, just before her term is up, the world is blown to pieces during a war with the inhabitants of their moon!" The Doctor smiled wildly, seeing his chance." Miss Rose," he said, gripping her other arm." Care to accompany me to the ball?"

Jack glowered, but knew he was defeated. He didn't mope long, though, for as soon as they entered the room, a crowd of admirers surrounded him.

Sarah Jane and Luke set about meeting the locals, with Luke snapping pictures all the while. Then a tall and imposing woman swept into the room and up onto the stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereupon," she said primly." As your new President, I welcome you! There's not much else to say except for how grateful I am for your votes. There will be meetings with the press and autographs tomorrow morning, first thing. Thank you." And with that, she walked off and into the crowd. The music started up again, and the Doctor twirled Rose around as she giggled. All of the sudden, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see a handsome yellow alien smiling at him.

"May I cut in?" The Doctor was too stunned to respond, so he just stepped back mutely, immediately regretting the action as the humanoid began to dance with Rose. She beamed up at him, and with that look, the smile that could melt a Dalek's heart, the Doctor stomped off.

DW

Finally, the Doctor decided to go meet the President. He wouldn't let jealousy (Not that he was ever jealous) ruin the party. He wandered over to Lpi, who happened to be in conversation with Jack.

"No. My late husband wasn't local, either." Jack nodded knowingly.

Great. Talking about love with Jack. It would only be a matter of time before the con man _was_ Lpi's new husband.

"Good evening," the Doctor said, joining the pair." Congrats, Lpi!"

"Why thank you," Lpi added smoothly." Please, call me Tyura."

"Alright, Tyura. I see you've met my friend Jack."

"Yes," Jack said smugly." And I told Tyura that we were just passing through, so she booked us all suites!"

"Oh, that's very nice," the Doctor said distractedly. He had just seen Rose pass by, and he wanted to talk with her." Sorry President, Jack, but I've got to go."

DW

"So," Rose said, as the Doctor snaked an arm around her waist, trying not to show the blush rising in her cheeks." Sayder's gone to get drinks. Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

Darn. She could see straight through him.

"Well, for one, Lpi and Jack are probably going to end up married..." Rose glared at him, she knew that wasn't the issue.

"Aaand... I kind of sort of maybe... RoseIgotkindofjealousofSayderbecauseIreallysortoflikeyouandthatdresslooksreallygoodonyou."

"What?" The Doctor was saved from having to answer as Sayder walked up, drinks in hand. The humanoid kissed her hand, making Rose laugh, and the Doctor growl under his breath. Even though he didn't mean for her to hear, Rose glanced at him in sudden understanding.

"Rose, I have a gift for you." Sayder pulled an intricate silver necklace from his pocket.

"Oh, thank you! 'S goregeous! Could you put it on?" Rose beamed at him.

"NO!" Sayder and Rose stopped dead in their tracks.

"Why not?" Sayder frowned." She loves me, and I love her! She said to put it on, anyway."

"Rose, that's a Yewathian bonding necklace! Once you put it on, you're technically the mate of the one who gives it to you."

"What? Mate? I'm gettin' married?" Rose stopped short." Sayder, thanks for everything. The drinks, the dances, and the offer. But-"

"She's taken," the Time Lord added.

Sayder nodded, crestfallen." I knew it. Your Doctor, he loves you so much. Do not let him go, Rose."

And he walked off.

"Doctor?" Rose turned her face up to his." Could I ask you something?"

"Anything," the Doctor added, breathless.

"Could you kiss-"

"Hey!" Jack jogged up with his arm around the President's waist. He saw their faces inches apart, and stopped, full of glee.

"You two! It's about time you had a good snog! Honestly! It's like watching a melodrama! All of this 'I'm not worthy of her' and 'he can't possibly love me!"

Rose and the Doctor stepped away from each other, their hands having been caught in the proverbial cookie jar.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes." Do you want to see the suites or not? Sarah and Luke are already waiting for us."

DW

"Wow," Rose said." Just wow."

The room was amazing. Kind of small, but one wall was made entirely of windows, and the other of mirrors. The floors and remaining two walls were a light gold wood, and a small stone fountain bubbled in the corner.

"Rose, Doctor, this is for you. There wasn't enough extra rooms for each of us to have our own, so you two will be sharing."

"Um. Well. Okay. I'll just- gofindsomethingtowear." Rose rushed off.

DW

The Doctor checked the bedside clock. It was one in the morning, and he would normally be running around at this time. But Rose had her face buried in his chest, and was snoring lightly. So all he did was wrap an arm around her and fall back into the hands of slumber.

DW

"Gah!" Rose jumped back, beet red at finding herself splayed across the Doctor's upper body.

"What's wrong?" The Time Lord was immediately put on red alert.

"Oh. Sorry, I was asleep. Next time just shove me off... Sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for?" Now the time traveler was confused.

"Forget it. It won't happen again, I-"

Rose was cut off as the Doctor kissed her.

He pulled away, now a similar shade of red." Only way to get you to shut up," he said lightly. Then he saw her expression, and shut himself down.

"Sorry, sorry. I- that was too much. I shouldn't have if you didn't want to-"

"But Doctor, who said I didn't want that?" Rose smiled slowly at his astounded expression." In fact, I wouldn't mind it happening again."

"Don't tell Jack?" The Doctor held out his pinkie, and Rose hers.

"Don't tell Jack," she agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 27**

 _Cat's Out of the Bag_

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter, and from the reviews, it seems you guys enjoyed it too! A special thanks to Luna Alli Rose for her funny comments and the prompt this story is based off of.**

 **Disclaimer: The difference between me and BBC is that Moffat has no heart, but I have two!**

"So long Yeweth," the Doctor yelled as he pushed the TARDIS into the vortex.

Sarah Jane and Jack could both guess why, but neither of them had any proof except for the glances the Doctor was shooting at Rose more often that usual. Luke was on the jumpseat, hanging on for dear life, and _really_ wishing they had seatbelts. With one final THUNK, the ship settled into the Vortex to refuel.

"Sooooo. Where should we go next? Sarah Jane, Rose? Luke? Any idea- GAH!" The Time Lord jumped back when he felt something touch his ankle.

"It's a cat! WHAT IS A CAT DOING ON THE TARDIS?" Luke shrank back when his mother sent him a withering look.

"I'm afraid that's Oliver," Sarah pointed out to Rose.

"Did Luke..."

"Yes." Sarah Jane nodded remorsefully." Luke let him on the ship, and now he's gonna throw the poor thing into the vortex, he got such a scare!"

"I can stop him," Rose whispered to the older woman." Watch."

Rose walked over to the cat, and picked it up. It purred steadily in her arms. She stroked its head.

"Aren't you the cutest thing," she cooed to the cat." And look at your fur! It's such a beautiful _ginger_."

Jack almost laughed out loud, seeing where this was going.

"Put. The cat. Down." The Doctor seethed, full of jealousy." We. Will. Take. It. Back. To. Earth." He knew he couldn't deny Rose the putrid creature for much longer, so he'd better drop it off on its home planet.

Oliver stretched his head out for the Doctor to scratch, and the alien jumped back, screaming like, no, higher than, a little girl.

"It's gonna eat me," he yelled, causing the cat to run off and for the TARDIS crew to laugh.

DW

"It's been wonderful Doctor," Sarah said," but Luke and I really must be going now." The two humans walked towards their home, the ginger cat trailing behind.

The Doctor couldn't have been happier to see it go.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nice Towel Doc.: Chapter 28**

 _And This Is Strange?_

 **Thanks to Luna Alli Rose for her reviews that always make me smile! Also, back because of your glowing reviews is Ianto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sue me.**

"Please take it," the Doctor said, shoving the vortex manipulator into Ianto's hands, feeling Jack's glare on his neck." The TARDIS is becoming agitated, and the electromagnetic waves the _thing_ is putting off are interfering with the navigation.

"You're just jealous," Jack pouted." And you couldn't steer to save your life."

Rose laughed, pulling the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"You promised you had someplace to take us," she said.

"And don't TOUCH THE BUTTONS," Jack yelled to Ianto as the ship disappeared.

DW

Rose sighed as she eased into the warm water of the lake. The liquid shimmered like molten gold, and little multicolored pebbled lined the shore. Silver trees hung around the edges of the lake, branches bowing into the rippling pond. Across the water, Jack and the Doctor careened into the water, obviously showing off. Rose smiled at their antics, picking a flower from the beach and floating it into the water. She looked up from the intricate weave of the petals to see the Doctor splashing over to her. He grinned and sat down next to her. The two travelers smiled and splashed each other playfully, and Rose lunged at the Doctor, pinning him. He grinned up at her, before flipping her off of him and into the water. An indignant Rose stomped up to him, tickling him mercilessly.

"What? Where am I?" The pair whipped around to see a confused and nauseated Ianto standing at the edge of the water.

"Ianto," Jack yelled, sloshing out of the water like an overexcited hippo. He leaned in to hug him, and Ianto backed off.

Even in his confused state, the Welshman jumped back to protect his suit. Jack, grabbing at the air, pouted. Then the Time Agent realized something critical.

"How'd you get here, Ianto?"

Ianto held up the vortex manipulator.

"Sorry sir, but... I was curious. I pushed a button."

Jack smiled." You clever thing! You tracked the TARDIS!"

Ianto blushed, but quickly recovering, he turned to the beautiful scenery.

"Where is this place?" Ianto's face lit up with wonder.

Rose smiled, leaning back against the Doctor. Apparently, Jack had a one-trip companion of his own.


	29. Chapter 29

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 29Egypt**

 _Chickens and Egyptians, Part 1_

 **Thanks to Luna Alli Rose for the idea, and yes, the chicken noises were very inspiring! :) I also read a fanfic on Rose and the Doctor in Ancient Egypt, and I'm a history fanatic, so this will be marvelous! (Hopefully.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BBC. I don't own the Doctor. I don't own Egypt. All I get is the stupid chicken!**

"Can we go to Egypt, Doctor?"

The Time Lord poked his head out from under the console, screwdriver in hand." Okay... any particular reason?"

"I mean, you have a time machine, and we've only spent, like, two hours in Egypt. And we didn't _do_ anything. I've only seen pictures of the pyramids, and all that." Rose grinned." So we can go then?"

The Doctor nodded, and Rose rushed off to the wardrobe.

"Hey," the Doctor said, seeing a weird machine on the jumpseat." That wasn't there before!"

DW

"Hmm," Jack said, holding the cloth up to his waist. Rose giggled, seeing Jack in his army coat and admiring a New Kingdom _skirt_ , well if that wasn't funny, what was?

Rose was dressed much more fashionably in a linen dress covered by a near-translucent sheer cloth that tied at her waist. Her hair was pulled up, and she was trying to apply kohl eyeliner. The Doctor entered, impatient.

"How long does it take for you to get ready Jack- oh hi Rose!" His frown changed to a smile immediately upon seeing her." Nice dress!"

Rose grinned." Aren't you gonna wear the kilt, Doctor?"

He shook his head violently." Why mess with perfection?"

DW

They stepped out of the TARDIS, only to be hit in the face with a big gust of sand, wind, and a chicken.

"What?" The Doctor frowned.

"Gah," Rose yelled, jumping back into the safe confines of the ship.

Jack paused for a second." Did they even _have_ chickens back then?"

The Doctor frowned." Not many... why don't we bring it inside?"

"Doctor," Rose warned." The bike-handlebar vegetable strainer thing is beeping!"

"Oh, all machines beep, Rose," the Doctor dismissed.

The chicken stared at them oddly, and then promptly exploded. Rose shrieked and tripped over Jack, who fell back onto the grating with a momentous THUD! But the Doctor got the worst of the blast. His face was covered with a gooey substance that- no. Rose couldn't even think about it.

"Well, Rose. I guess this machine was beeping for a reason," the Time Lord muttered before stomping off to get a shower.

DW

"That device," the Doctor proclaimed," is strange."

Jack laughed." Well, Doc, not every machine explodes birds."

The Doctor frowned, not appreciating the sarcasm." But this one is really weird. It just feels sort of... wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey."

Rose laughed." Doctor, I think you need some fresh air." She grabbed his arm, hauling him out of the TARDIS." Let's go!"

 **TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 30**

 _Chickens and Egyptians Part 2_

 **Yay! Chapter 30! Alright, Luna Alli Rose, to keep you from starving yourself to death, here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: As I said. Only own the bird.**

"-and the machine appears to combust the un-laid egg, exploding the chicken. It looks like it's made to tell where quantum-locked related disturbances happen."

Jack nodded along with this explanation, but Rose was flat-out confused.

She just rolled her eyes." Why is there no boat, Doctor?"

They were standing at the edge of the Nile, waiting for a boat. Suddenly, a woman cried out from the opposite bank, causing the three travelers to run towards the source of the sound. A small fishing boat passed by, and the driver pulled it up to the shore, bowing deeply.

"Lord Ra," he said to the Doctor." What a marvelous honor." He turned to Jack." And Osiris, my lord." He bowed to Rose, too." Lady Isis, I assume? Might I comment on your wonderful choice of host."

"Um... thank you. What's your name?" Rose tried for a dignified voice, but it didn't work very well. Jack snickered.

"Kai," the man responded reverently.

"May we have a ride, Kai?" The Doctor had found his way across the river.

DW

"Might I ask why you honor us with your presence?" Kai seemed kind enough.

"Uh- Isis and Osiris were looking for someone to paint their wedding portrait for... for a friend who wanted one!"

"Wedding?" Rose was incredulous. Then she remembered learning something in middle school, and whispered curses under her breath." Oh, yes. Um... Osiris and I want a wedding portrait, that's right! Because, um, J- Osiris and I are _toatally_ married."

Jack rolled his eyes." And _Isis always_ tells the truth."

Kai sent them a strange look, but didn't comment as he rowed the boat ashore.

DW

"Mmm, I could get used to this," Rose hummed as a servant fanned them from the thrones where the three time-travelers lounged.

The Doctor nodded." If we were actually gods, we'd- shoot."

Every priestess and magician in the room turned to them.

"You are not gods?" One man draped in leopard skin glared at Rose.

Seeing the look on the natives' faces, the Doctor shouted at his companions to 'RUN!'

DW

They collapsed on the floor on the control room, all three dripping wet and panting.

The Doctor slammed the door against the tide of furious Egyptians, wasting no time to send them off into the Vortex.

"That was your fault," Rose growled." Last time it was the mud on Zauguay, now it's swimming in the Nile! I need to go clean up."

Jack followed her, gripping her forearm.

"Hurry u,p though Rosie," he muttered to her." Who knows, maybe the Doc'll be singing 'Walk Like an Egyptian' in the shower this time!


	31. Chapter 31

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 31**

 _What Might Be_

 **Disclaimer: *facelpalms. (Stomps out.)**

TARDIS POV

Jack had been gone for a week, and he wouldn't be back for another two days. Something about a bagel, some 'pretty green girl,' and the birthday party of two kids. So Thief had told Wolf that they'd go to a spa. I wasn't listening though, and in my defense, he typed in the wrong coordinates. I felt horrible when he and Rose staggered in seven days later, bloodied, and clinging to each other. Thief's memories told me they had been separated on a war torn planet, and I felt horrible. Not knowing if the other was alive or blown to pieces, they'd staggered around the ruins of a burning city until finding each other, and they'd been joined at the hip ever since. Here, I'll just show you what happened.

DW

Rose and the Time Lord looked at each other once they reached their bedroom doors, realizing that they _had_ to be together for a while longer. So Rose went off to take a bath, while the Doctor cleaned up in his own room, and they met back on top of Wolf's pink bed. Thief opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, and clutched his human tighter. They fell asleep, limbs tangled and faces pressed against the pillows.

Sometime during the night, Thief woke up, sweating and clinging for Rose. She too awoke with tears streaming down her face. And seeing that her Doctor was there- and because they both were fatigued and had fewer boundaries then usual, she kissed him. He kissed her back, but eventually both of them drifted off into a much more peaceful sleep.

Later on, the Doctor had a dream, which I've saved away to show him later when he feels like he's got nothing to fight for anymore.

 _"Daddy," a little girl yells, throwing herself off of my jumpseat and into his arms. Thief hugs her tightly, and looks down as a smaller boy, only one or two, hobbling over to grab his pants leg._

 _"Da," he cries in a babyish voice, which of course would be natural, seeing as he's a baby. But Luke's got his mother's eyes, with all of the Doctor's wisdom in them. Rose walks in too, rubbing her swollen abdomen, and embracing her husband. He hugged her tightly, handing her the packages for all of them. Luke tears his open immediately, and finding a miniature model of the Solar System, shrieks in delight, pointing at Earth." Gwama," he yells happily. He's certainly got his father's enthusiasm too._

 _His daughter, Lilith, beams when he hands her a thick book of Earth's entire history. Rose smiles, and bends over, scooping up her daughter. The Doctor feels his heart fill with love for his family._

Then his dream changes, and he wakes up. Rose is beaming at him, and he realizes she's wearing the same grin as the dream's Rose.

"How did you sleep?" Rose's eyes twinkled.

"Very well. Very, very well," the Doctor replied mysteriously.


	32. Chapter 32

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 32**

 _Bet You_

 **Me: *Holds icepack to bruise.* Mrmph- nrgh.**

 ***Jack enters***

 **Jack: We don't own anything! *winks at readers***

 **Me: Stop flirting with our readers, Jack! You'll scare 'em all away!**

"Five quid."

The Doctor shook his head.

"Ten?"

"Done." The Time Lord rolls his eyes." The things I do for you humans. Unbelievable." A mischievous gleam entered his eyes." But if you lose, I get to drench you in water!"

Rose grins, grabbing the handle to the TARDIS doors as Jack walks in." Done."

DW

The Doctor was getting frustrated. He was going to lose his bet! Jack hadn't flirted with _anyone_ for the past eight minutes, which was probably a new record. Rose giggled, and held up a watch.

"Time's up Doctor."

He glared at Jack." You should've- you- agh!"

Jack looked puzzled." What?"

"We made a bet," Rose giggled." I said you wouldn't flirt with anyone for ten minutes straight, and the Doctor said you would. I just won ten quid." She danced around the square, laughing and attracting strange looks from passerby.

"Hand over the money," she said to the Doctor as they reached the TARDIS.

He patted his pockets." Uh, Rose? I don't have any-"

He was interrupted as the TARDIS opened her doors and sprayed the Time Lord all over with water.

"Payback," Rose shouted with glee.


	33. Chapter 33

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 33**

 _Hunting for Cupcakes_

 **Thanks to all my awesome reveiwers! You all are my favorite Internet people, which is really saying something!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Jack: Why thank you Luna Alli Rose! *winks I'll be happy to come back any time-**

 **Me: JACK HARKNESS!**

 **Jack: Fine,** ** _mom_** **. We don't own anything.**

It was midnight, and Rose was ravenous. She crept out of bed, in the general direction of the kitchen. Even though she was inside the TARDIS, the dark still put her on edge. She was sneaking along when she ran straight into another figure! She screamed, lunging at the other person, throwing them own on the grating. But as her eyes slowly took stock of their facial features, she realized with a blush that she was pinning Jack.

"Oops, sorry," she said, trying to restrain a giggle." Hey Jack. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, wiggling his eyebrows." Do you have somewhere to be, or are you sneaking around just to tackle unsuspecting Time Agents?"

Her stomach rumbled, and he grinned." I was thinking the exact same thing."

DW

"When I was little," Rose whispered," and me an' Shareen were sleeping over at her house, we'd sneak down to the kitchen to make cupcakes."

"Sounds good," Jack mumbled back, pulling out the flour." But one more thing Rose..."

"Yes?"

"What are cupcakes?"

DW

Somehow, the baking turned into a flour-throwing, batter-eating, egg-smashing mess. Rose had the remains of the dough in her hair when she and Jack finally put the tray of food into the oven. They collapsed onto the floor, suddenly very tired.

"Jack?" Rose's tired voice broke the silence. She buried her head into his chest. He was like an older brother to her.

"Yeah?" Jack's chest rumbled soothingly as he spoke.

"Take the cupcakes out when they're done, would ya?"

"Uh-huh."

DW

In the morning, the Tenth Doctor walked into the kitchen to find Rose and Jack curled up together amid a _massive_ mess, and a charcoaled platter of cupcakes burning in the oven.

 **If you review, Jack will give you a cupcake! (Or... then again, you'd probably be better off without one of** ** _those_** **.)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 3**

 _Frosting on the Cake_

 **Fun Fact: Nice Towel Doc was originally meant to be just the first chapter, a one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: *Jack walks on.**

 **Me: No! You've done it twice! Let me give another character the chance!**

 **Jack: But the fangirls-**

 **Me: Must have to wait. Luna, Jack says hello. I don't own anything but the cupcakes. There!**

The three time travelers had just finished with the frosting for the (second) batch of cupcakes. Jack and the Doctor were squabbling over who had to do the dishes, and Rose was watching them fight, swinging her legs over the edge of the countertop. The Doctor still had frosting all over his mouth, which he apparently wasn't noticing.

"It's my ship, my rules!"

"Exactly, so you clean up the messes on your ship!"

"But _you_ made the mess!"

"With Rose, too!"

"Well Rose is to pretty- erm nice to have to help clean up!"

Rose rolled her eyes." Ladies, ladies. You're both pretty. Can't we just have the TARDIS clean it up?"

The Doctor looked at her." Rose Tyler, you are a genius! However did you figure it out?" Rose blushed under his compliment, but then rolled her eyes. Sure, the Doctor was pretty amazing, but sometimes he could be a right idiot.

"Well, remember the last time you baked a cake? The Old Girl cleaned up almost the whole thing _and_ replaced the pants that you burnt a hole through! So," she concluded," if you asked nicely, maybe she'd do it again."

Sure enough, once the Doctor made his request, the mess disappeared." Oh, Doctor?" Rose grinned evilly.

He looked up at her, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"There's still one mess the TARDIS hasn't cleaned up..."

"What?" He looked around, but finding everything clean glanced back at Rose, who he found to have moved closer to him. Much closer. So much closer, in fact, that his breath hitched when she stepped foreward.

She planted a kiss on his mouth, stepping away and grinning." You had frosting on your mouth, and I figured you wouldn't mind sharing."

Jack looked hopeful." I'll share too!" Rose laughed, as the Doctor turned beet red.

"NO," he cried.


	35. Chapter 35

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 35**

 _Jack Attack_

 **I am so sorry for neglecting you, my dear readers! But today is ANOTHER SNOWDAY! Two in a week is a new record! Sorry, DemigodPrefect that it took so long! Also, in this story, the Doctor and Rose don't know Jack is associated with Torchwood... yet.**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry guys. Jack is owned by the BBC. He was otherwise occupied today!**

"Meet us back here in an hour, Jack," the Doctor said, as Rose tugged him towards the restaurant.

"Yeah," Jack said, chuckling at Rose's impatience. He opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but shut it when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He cringed, and started to rush off in the direction of the shop. The Doctor looked at him strangely, but didn't give away his surprise.

"Jack, get back here!" It was Tosh this time, and she was mad. Tosh's a force to be reckoned with, and that's not even when she's angry with him. His thoughts were inturrupted when Owen's hand snagged his coat, turning him abruptly to face them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rose and the Doctor stopped, turning to look at the trio.

"Let him go, yeah?" Rose stepped foreward, glaring at Owen.

"Can it, Blondie." Owen turned to Tosh, who looked at Jack with no small amount of astonishment.

"Who are these people?"

Jack shot Rose and the Doctor a look which told them to keep quiet and play along.

"Oh..." he drawled casually." _These_ guys? They're just friends." He turned to Rose and the Doctor, meanwhile giving the Torchwood members the same glare which he'd just thrown at the time travelers. _Shut up. Don't let these people know who you are._ "Doctor Jones, Rose, these are my friends, Tosh and Owen."

The groups shook hands, with Rose still giving Owen the Evil Eye.

"Well," said the Doctor with a thick layer of false cheer, "Rose and I were just going to get chips. We'll see you later Jack..." His pause added a 'Unless you have something to tell us.'

Jack smiled brightly. "Yeah, Doc!" He turned away, leading his friends back towards the Hub, his smile fading. He'd avoided a major clash. For now.

"Who were they, Jack?" Owen was holding Tosh's hand, trying not to look like he actually was. Jack smiled, the same bright, fake one he'd mastered.

"Like I said, just friends."


	36. Chapter 36

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 36**

 _A Spa Day for Jack_

 **Thanks so much for all of my faithful reveiwers! Luna, Jack says hi again. Oh, and sorry for the irregular updates. (Not that I have a schedule...)**

 **Disclaimer: Me? Own the Doctor? You're too kind... :)**

"But why do _you_ have to take the day off," the Doctor whined. "I found a potential alien threat, on the same planet! Couldn't you have a holiday later?"

"And _I_ found a great spa! Seriously Doctor, you can go play with all your tech-stuff, while I relax. Girls like to have some time to themselves too, you know. Oh, wait! You _don't_ know! _I-_ see? I'm tense already!"

"Couldn't you just go to the TARDIS spa?" In truth, the Doctor thought she might meet someone at the resort, and the very thought of such a situation made him jeal- protective. Yes, protective. Time Lords didn't get jealous. Certainly not the Doctor.

But then it hit him. The perfect idea.

"Alright Rose, you can go," he said brightly. Rose looked slightly startled at the sudden change in plans, but dutifully went off to pack her things.

DW

"Now be safe, and don't mess with strange aliens," Jack said, in perfect imitation of a middle-aged woman.

"You sound like my mum," Rose laughed. "And look who's talking."

"Fine then, missy." Jack feigned hurt, but grinned widely as Rose left.

"Ready to go, Doc?"

The Doctor breathed in deeply. If this failed, she'd never let him live it down.

"Of course."

DW

Rose checked into the resort where she was staying. The blue man behind the desk waved to his skinny assistant to get her bags. When the young man brushed by her, Rose smelled motor oil. Strange, at least for a lobby assistant. But she shook her head. The constant adventures were getting to her.

DW

"Here you are," said the man. "Do you need help with anything else?"

Rose grinned. For some odd reason, she liked this guy. "Yeah, a tour would be great," she added.

He nodded, and so they set off.

DW

Rose _really_ liked him, that was for sure. His name was Kailo, and he was sweet, smart, and reminded her faintly of someone else. Kailo seemed to like her too, and by the end of the tour, they were hand in hand. It felt so natural, thought Rose.

"Bye, Kailo," she said bashfully, when they reached her room. "Will I get to see you again?"

Kailo grinned. "There's a party one of our rich guests is holding," he said. "I could sneak you in..."

"Perfect," she cried, throwing her arms around him. There it was again, the strange oil smell, and now that she was closer, the scent of old wood and metal reached her nose. She dismissed it, Kailo not being a stranger anymore. "I'll see you there."

DW

Kailo's jaw dropped, Rose noted with no small amount of satisfaction, when he saw her in the short blue dress, the color of the TARDIS. Rose walked over to him, smiling a bit at his reaction. Soon they were swaying to the music, Rose's head tucked against his chest. She looked up at him right as he looked down at her, and their noses touched. She tilted her head slightly, and for a moment, they felt like the only dancers on the floor as they kissed.

But their blissful moment was shattered as a roar tore through the room. The crown screamed as a huge alien crashed through the window, plowing over the refreshments table. Kailo pulled a small metal cylinder from his pocket, aimed it at the _thing,_ and hit a button. The alien whimpered like a scared dog as it crept meekly back out whence it came. The crowd cheered, and Rose stood agape.

"Doctor?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 37**

 _A Spa Day for Jack, Part 2_

 **I have been really lazy. No excuse. Sorry guys, I hope this slightly longer one makes up for the delay! Many of you wanted a resolution for the cliffhanger, and here it is!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Jack: Katarina doesn't own anything. I, however, own the affections of many-**

 **Me: JACK HARKNESS!**

 _"The alien whimpered like a scared dog as it crept meekly back out whence it came. The crowd cheered, and Rose stood agape._

 _'Doctor?'"_

The Doctor cringed. Well, there you were. He was _so_ dead. He shut his eyes and prepared himself for the slap he knew was coming. When nothing happened, he opened one eye. Rose was gone.

DW

Rose ran through the hallways of the resort hotel, tears streaming down her face. She ducked into a supply closet, scrubbing at her eyes furiously. She took a shuddering breath, and slowly began to shut that memory away in the place in her mind reserved for times like this. Times when the Doctor was so undeniably _stupid_ , and he didn't realize how she felt.

Oh crap. She'd admitted it to herself, there was no going back. The thought brought on a whole other wave of crying, and all hopes of forgetting were lost.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a cautious Jack, who immediately relaxed at the sight of his companion not some dangerous alien. He climbed over a bottle of window cleaner, shut the door, stumbled around in the darkness for a few seconds, and then sat down heavily next to Rose.

"Hey, Rosie," he said, hugging her tightly. Sure, Jack was a flirt, but he cared like a brother this time. Beneath all the innuendoes and gallantry, there was a softer side to him, one that he let few people see.

Rose sniffled, and snuggled closer to him. "Hi," she whispered. "Did you hear what happened?" She felt Jack nod, his chin moving against her head.

"Why did he do that?" She felt another bout of tears coming, and she attempted to rally herself. "Does he know... never mind."

Jack pulled back, a grin on his face. "Now you admit it," he crowed happily. "You love him!".

He saddened considerably. "Welcome to the club."

Rose gasped. "Wha- you... him?" She'd know Jack didn't really have a preference, and he'd flirt with anything that moved, (and on occasion, non-moving,) but she'd had her doubts when it came to the Time Lord.

Jack laughed. "Sure, but not for long. Have you tried _living_ with him? The man's not my type at all."

Rose giggled. "And he doesn't see what he's missing. No one to love? Ha."

DW

The Doctor was pacing through the halls when he heard Jack's chuckle and Rose's higher giggle coming from a supply closet. What on Clom were those two doing in _there?_ He stepped up to the door, and put his hand on the knob right as he heard Jack say 'you love him!'

He paled, and turned to sprint away.

DW

The Doctor had contemplated going back to Rose for a half-hour. Here he was, with the handle half-opened and his mind wholly terrified. What if he was wrong? What if they were talking about another man? Before he had the chance to decide, however, the door opened, and Jack walked out, very surprised.

"Err, Jack! Good to see you! Now I'll just go and... find the Rose- TARDIS. Yes, I'll find the TARDIS. Not Rose. Why ever would I-" he was cut short as Jack shoved him into the closet, and spoke through the crack in the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you two sort things through. Oh, and Doc, I'll sit against the door, so your screwdriver won't do anything."

The door shut firmly.

DW

The two companions sat in a immeasurably awkward silence for ten minutes before the Doctor noticed Rose was crying. Instinct took over, and he scrabbled his way through the dimness to pull her into his lap.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I wanted to keep you safe, and I got carried away."

She glared at him, shoving herself away, to the opposite corner of the closet. "Carried away? Sharpening your acting skills, are we Doctor..."

His jaw dropped. "That's not what I meant! That wasn't acting." Seeing the look on her face, he revised his wording.

"Okay, Kailo was acting. I really do... you know."

"Know what?" Rose looked up slightly, hopefulness in her gaze.

"Well... you _know_."

"Know _what_ , Doctor?"

"You know what I mean..."

"NO I DON'T," Rose yelled. Outside, Jack cringed. Maybe he should let them out. He changed his mind at the last second, and slumped against the door again. This was for their own good. You could only dance around the elephant in the room for so long before someone knocked over the china cabinet.

"Rose," the Time Lord whined, "does it need saying?"

"Yes. It. Does. I have cried so many times because you'd never feel that way about me. I have always been there for you, even when you ran off with some stupid French girl. I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG, and what do I get in return? A bloody idiot who can't ever give me a straight answer." She sunk back into her corner, looking at her shoes to avoid the Doctor's heartbroken expression.

His face crumpled, then morphed into anger. Anger at himself, anger at Rose, and anger at Jack. Anger with all the rules he'd constructed to keep his heart safe.

"I thought it didn't need saying because I was sure that the whole universe could see right through me, no matter what I did. I know I'm going to lose you, and that scares me more than anything else in the Universe. That, I, the Oncoming Storm, is brought to my knees by a human girl. " He crawled over to her, checking for any signs that she wanted to be left alone. None. He sat down next to her, and stared straight into her eyes. Then, he leaned over and whispered three small words in her ear.

DW

Jack was right, to say the least. Also, he found out that Calogor'ian mud baths were unusually fun, and that the Doctor was seriously allergic to skin lotion from Alta Gamma Seven.

And of course, as soon as three days were up, the trio was back to their home, traveling to save the universe again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 38**

 _Nice Towel, Rose_

 **I am so sorry that it's been so long! But today's my first day of summer break, and I plan to post at least half a dozen times over the summer. But here you go, and thanks to Snookiewookie for this idea. And hey, it goes with the original title! Also, I too am a Janto fan. Georgia and Jack happened before Ianto even came into the picture.**

There were jokes, there were bad jokes, and then there was Jack. There was Jack, and there was Rose, who was taking a shower. And Jack was bored, which could be rather dangerous for his fellow passengers. So while Rose was singing along with one of her 21st century favorites, he snuck into her bathroom, grabbed the towel, and got out as fast as he could. Then, he hurried to the console room, casually draped the towel over the jumpseat, and waited. The Doctor plodded in, his screwdriver in his mouth and a precariously stacked tower of books in one of his hands. An entire bunch of bananas were clutched in the other, which could only mean one thing.

"You're spending the entire night fixing the console, aren't you?" Jack rolled his eyes.

The Doctor glared. "What's it to you?"

"I want some company," Jack said. Actually, he'd rather have someone else for Rose to blame.

"What about Rose?" The Doctor couldn't, Jack was sure, imagine better company then Rose. _Anything_ better than Rose. He was obviously smitten, and everyone could see it except for those two. Heck, even aliens with _no eyes_ could see it better then them. Trust me, he'd found that out himself. Then an idea hit him.

"Hey, Doc? Could we bring Georgia along for the night?" Georgia was the newest in Jack's long line of girlfriends, boyfriends, aliens, and inanimate objects, and Jack knew how to play his cards right. Gia, as he called her, was a 42ed century astrophysicist, and was, naturally, a genius. She and the Doctor could debate for hours, and she had helped Rose with several tough fashion choices that the boys cared nothing about, which made her Rose's best friend.

"Fine, one night."

Jack grinned. "Thanks, Doc!"

DW

"Jack!" Georgia flung herself at the con man, who stood with his arms open. "You're here!"

"Of course," Jack said, bending slightly to kiss the curvy brunette. "How's it going, Gia?"

"Great, now that you're here." She snuggled into his chest. "What are the plans for tonight?"

"How does a night in the TARDIS sound? Perhaps a movie?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. "The Doctor's letting me stay the night?"

Jack grinned. "He's camping out under the console tonight. I swear, he loves those machines almost as much as he loves Rose."

Gia's blue eye gleamed. She and Jack had been plotting to get Rose and the Doctor together ever since Gia'd first met them. Jack stared down at her lovingly. He wasn't sentimental, but he thought this was the closest to true love that he'd come yet. She was literally perfect. Her other eye, this one brown, shone at him with adoration.

"Gia!" The Doctor beckoned her inside. "Could you help me rewire this pesky stabilizer binary's engine?

Gia started to pull away. "Nuh-uh, Doc," Jack crowed. "Gia's mine for the night. Go get Rose to help you."

"JACK," yelled an angry voice. "YOU STOLE MY TOWEL." Rose marched into the console room, and the Doctor's jaw dropped. Her hair was streaming, and instead of pajamas, she'd wrapped a _much_ shorter towel around her body.

"R-Rose! What... Where's- who?" For once, the Doctor was at a loss of words.

Rose blushed furiously. "Oh, hi Gia! Did you know your boyfriend is a git?"

"Yes," Gia said, nodding solemnly, then giggling when Jack smacked her arm. "Do you guys normally walk around in towels? Or am I getting special treatment here?"

Jack waggled his eyebrows. "I'm sure you're enjoying the image," he said cheekily.

"JACK," Gia blushed, and then turned to him with mock anger. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"But it's my bed!" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care. You can take your stupid logic to sleep on the sofa, too!" At this point, both girls were laughing madly, Jack was grinning form ear to ear, and the Doctor was still staring at Rose.

"I'll get us dinner," Jack said softly. "Let's leave those two alone."

Gia nodded, and let him lead her out of the control room.

Once in the kitchen, he seated her at the counter, and opened a refrigerator, concentrating hard on a food Rose had recently shown him. Then, he pulled two tall glasses from the shelf.

"What's that?" Gia stared curiously at the brown contents.

"It's called a milkshake," Jack replied. "It's like ice cream, but softer. And you drink this stuff." He handed her one of the glasses, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Your idea of dinner might need some refining," she commented sarcastically. Then she took a sip, and her eyes widened. "This is so good! _Why_ have I not seen these before?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure. What movie do you want to see?"

DW

"Hi, Doctor," Rose said, self-conscious. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful," the Doctor said before he could le his brain think logically about his response.

"You mean," Rose corrected, "for an ape."

"Erm, yeah." The Doctor blushed. "How about you get some clothes on?"

Rose looked slightly disappointed. "Yeah," she said. "Sorry 'bout that."

As she walked away, the Doctor couldn't help but feel it was the second thing he'd said that was wrong.

DW

Jack smiled as he watched Gia's face. He pressed a kiss to her temple, ans she leaned into him, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"I love you," he said softly.

She turned to him. "You mean your serotonin levels increase when you look at me."

"Uh, sure. I'll pretend I know what you're saying, Einstein."

She rolled her eyes. "Einstein died over two thousand years before my grandmother was even born. Also, he's male. And, by the way, his eyes are the same color.

"I love you, too." He kissed her forehead, wrapping both arms around her.

She smiled, tilting her up towards him. "I think-"

Just then, the Doctor charged into the room with Rose on his back. "There you guys are!" Rose was, by now, fully clothed, and she had lipstick on again. So did the Time Lord, apparently.

"We were looking for you," Rose said cheerfully.

"What happened to sleeping under the console?" Gia's voice took on a suspicious tone.

"Umm... we got distracted by... sheep!"

"Sheep?" Rose frowned. "Uh, sure. Sheep! We were... attacked by sheep."

"Suuure," Jack drawled. "Of course."

"Yes," Gia added. "Because there are _certainly_ sheep on the TARDIS. And the Doctor _certainly_ isn't wearing Rose's lipstick."


	39. Chapter 39

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 39**

 _Hello, Nice to Meet You, Goodbye_

 **So sorry about the three week pause! I'll try to update more in the near future. 44 Lefty, I'm working on your prompt now. I'll see what I can do. PS: This one was written with Nine.**

Barcelona's Third Day festival could get pretty hectic, what with people streaming in from all over the galaxy to see the sights. An estimated three billion attended the evening's Lantern ceremony. Naturally, Rose, the Doctor, Jack, and Gia were part of the three billion. The normally spacious planet would be filled up, like, as the Doctor said, the world's largest auditorium. Everyone would bring a lantern from their home planet, and at the stroke of midnight, _every single participant_ would release their lantern, and watch as, for an hour, Barcelona's sky wouldn't be black anymore, but filled with a great light.

At 6 o'clock in the evening, people were just starting to gather in fields all over the country. The TARDIS crew had spread out their picnic, and were laughing as they relieved memories of earlier that day, taking Gia on her first trip through time.

"-And then he asked Gia if she was mad, because there was no such thing as a milkshake in 1425," Rose giggled.

Gia blushed. "I got my dates mixed up," she said. "Don't expect me to remember all of Earth's history, I'm not the Doctor!

"Huh?" The Doctor had been messing with his sonic screwdriver until then, and had only pretended to listen. Rose opened her mouth, but was cut off by a shout.

All four heads turned, expecting a dangerous attack on the people, only to find a little alien rushing towards them, being chased by its friend. Apparently, all four were on edge after almost having Rose and Gia kidnapped earlier. Jack wrapped his arm around Gia, and the Doctor glanced at Rose, before pretending he hadn't. It would be a long night.

DW

All three humans were dozing, and only the Doctor watched as masses of people gathered across the river from them, in the town square. This was how he liked to end an exciting day- as an observer, not being tossed about in the continuous flow of trouble the world created for him to deal with. He sat in thought as the children squealed with glee, and the adults lit the lanterns. He gently shook the other three awake, and Rose gasped as the sky slowly lit up with thousands of tiny flames, shooting through the colored surfaces of the flying lanterns, and showering a rainbow down onto the cheering crowd. Gia jumped up, dragging Jack to his feet. The Doctor grabbed all four corners of the picnic blanket, throwing it over his shoulder, and taking the rest of his confused team into the TARDIS. He took off.

"Wait, Doctor," Rose said sadly. "We didn't get to see them float away!"

"Who said that?" He thrust the doors open, and light poured inside. Jack and Rose gasped, and Gia charged to the door, reaching out to grasp a lantern as it passed by. She brought it back inside, and held it for a second, grinning from ear to ear. Rose joined her, and the pair ear held a lantern. Jack peered out the door to see that they were floating half a kilometer (1/3 mile) above the ground. He smiled, and reached for a green lantern drifting upwards. The Doctor hit several buttons, and then ran out the door into midair. Rose screamed, but silenced herself when she realized that the Time Lord wasn't floating.

"The TARDIS generated its own magnetic field, so right now, we're in a zero-gravity bubble," the Doctor explained.

Rose stepped out, squealing when she didn't fall. She pulled Jack out behind her, reaching for a brightly patterned sphere. Gia stepped out hesitantly, clinging on to Jack's arm for dear life.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and a familiar tune started to play softly.

"And the Doctor can dance again," Rose announced as the two pairs swayed across the edge of the sky, their faces still illuminated by a million tiny lights.

 _In the mood, that's what he told me_

 _In the mood, and when he told me_

 _In the mood, my heart was skipping_

 _It didn't take me long to say "I'm in the mood now."_

-'In the Mood,' Glenn Miller


	40. Chapter 40

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 40.**

 _Three_

 **I am a horrible, horrible person. I'm sorry for briefly abandoning you guys! What can I say- I'm not awesome with remembering everything. So, here you are 44Lefty! I hope it's okay. Also, claryclara, thanks for your wonderful review! I'll set to work with the dialogue.**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, I certainly own BBC! Well, okay. Maybe... Ooor, perhaps not.**

Jack Harkness saw Ianto Jones three times before he learned his name.

Number One wasn't remembered by either man. Jack and the other two had been undercover in a hospital, Jack and Rose as nurses, and the Doctor as a, well, janitor.

"Why aren't you a _Doctor,_ Doctor?" Rose had been rather confused.

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure, exactly." He sat for a moment in thought. "Aha! It was because no one notices the janitor! I can have plenty of time to just snoop around, searching for that pesky Illver."

Rose grinned. "You didn't have a reason, did you? Wasn't your choice?"

"Of course it was," the Doctor said briskly. "Come along, Tyler. Jack is waiting. So you see, the Illver tends to blend in with its surroundings by..."

DW

Meanwhile, poor Jack had been urged into the ER by a flustered nurse-in-training who thought Jack was her new supervisor.

"Please sir," she pleaded. This little girl's having a bad asthma attack, and I just don't know what to do!" Jack, who had only basic first aid training, pushed her aside, and rushed over to the little girl. He shut his eyes, letting the 51st century technology take over. _Search late 20th century asthma intervention procedures_ , he thought, thankful that the Doc had fixed up his mental search bar recently.

He ran a quick assessment of the girl, and rolled her on a stretcher into the nearest open room. She was couching non-stop, and he couldn't figure out what on Clom the nebulizer looked like. Muttering a string of curses under his breath, he dug around in his jeans pocket for the device the Doctor'd given him. _In case you get hurt,_ was all he said, but Jack knew it meant _In case it's not serious enough for you to die and come back, and Rose and I need you._ He shook his head. What could he do? He looped the wire around the girl's head, then securing it firmly to the metal base. _If this doesn't work,_ he thought, _she'll die of electrocution._ He hit the button.

It was absolutely silent, then the little girl opened her eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" Jack's tone was gentle, and he tried not to shout with relief.

"Rhiannon Jones," she said with a quiet voice, still raspy from all the coughing. "Did I die, mister?"

Jack smiled. "Nope! You're going to be fine. I'll go get your mother."

He jogged down the hallway, where the family of three were waiting. The little boy was whimpering as he held his mother's hand desperately. Jack raised an eyebrow at the cast on the boy's left leg.

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Jones," he said, looking at the mother, who sobbed with relief, and then at the father who gave him a small smile. Jack crouched down next to the little boy.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked up, still sniffling. "I'm Ianto."

"Hey, Ianto," Jack whispered. "Your sister will be OK."

Number Two

It was a simple moment, a passing on the street. Ianto had turned the corner, then stopped walking entirely. He peered around the wall, feeling strong recognition. Who was that man, and where had he seen him before? All he caught a glimpse of was a man in a blue coat, disappearing into an alleyway.

Number Three was a complete accident. Jack, Rose, and the Doctor had just come back from dinner, and the two humans might have had one glass too many of the restaurant's wine. Both were giggling hysterically,and the Doctor looked on with fondness. Jack turned, and started walking backwards, avidly telling a story of which little could be understood. But then CRASH, down went Jack, and a man who cried out with surprise upon being knocked to the pavement.

"Sorry man," Jack said, offering the stranger a hand up. The stranger's eyes widened, thinking he must've had a little too much espresso this morning. He gasped, and ran off. How could it be the same man? He'd put two and two together- so if the guy was- say- twenty six when he was five, then he would be what- almost fifty-five years old! But he hadn't aged a bit- at least not that Ianto remembered. This was one weird night. He'd better get some sleep.

But for poor Ianto Jones, the strangeness was only beginning.


	41. Chapter 41

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 41**

 _Three Ways to Wake Up Rose Tyler (And Not Be Killed)_

 **Just a quick note guys- this one's written for Nine.**

The next time the Doctor said yes, he was going to have to listen to the question. The entire problem had started, courtesy of Jack. If you asked him, he'd swear that all he wanted was his library book. He'd also swear that he wasn't _trying_ to cause trouble, but by now, you should know better than to believe him. Now, there is nothing wrong with wanting to read a book, but Jack had made one fatal mistake. He had left it in the room of Rose Tyler, who was sleeping. Why was it in Rose's room in the first place? I honestly don't know. And though he'd only been traveling with Rose and the Doctor for just over six months, he knew well enough by now that waking Rose Tyler up for nothing less than an emergency was going to end badly. On his part.

So, first, he tried a gentle approach. He had a mug full of steaming coffee in one hand, and the other one held out in front of him to prevent and physical harm as he walked into the dim room.

"Rose," he called softly. No response. "Rose," he said, louder. Still no response, but a slight stir. He gulped, and shook her shoulder gently. "Rose," he whispered. She opened one eye partially.

"What do you want," she said, but it sounded more like 'wdyant' to Jack.

"Rose, I need my book. It's the one under your pillow."

Like I said, I've no idea how his book ended up there, but that's aside from the point.

"Get out," she mumbled.

"Rose-"

"Get OUT!" Rose fumbled for the other pillow.

"Rose I have cof- UMPH!" The pillow hit Jack full-force in the face, sending him running back to the kitchen, with coffee stains on his shirt. He felt suddenly guilty, and for reasons unknown, he felt a sudden urge to hide the drink which Rose reacted so violently to. So into the freezer it went. Why? No idea.

DW

The Doctor was busy under the console. Perfect.

"Hey Doc," Jack said casually. "Are you going to send us to another Ancient Chinese book burning, then start ranting at the emperor about the power of good literature, ending in us almost being shot to death by a million angry Chinese men with burning arrows?"

"I didn't do tha- shut up! When have my calculations ever been wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time..."

"Shut it! What do you want Jack?"

Jack grinned to himself. Time to enact step Two. "Are we going somewhere today?"

"Yes, idiot. Since when do we _not go anywhere_?"

"And you want Rose up, right?"

"Yes."

"Should I bring a change of clothes?" Jack never brought any extra clothing, but he was just stalling anyway.

"Yes."

Good. He was starting to zone out already, tuning out Jack's meaningless questions. That was fast, even for him.

"Can you promise me that you'll wake Rose up?"

"Yes. Wait- WHAT?"

"Hey, Doc. You _promised_."

The Doctor cursed under his breath. "She'll kill me..."

Jack laughed. "Isn't that the best part?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	42. Chapter 42

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter 42**

 _Jack Goes to a Wedding, And Subsequently Goes to Jail_

 **So sorry, it's been forever! Also, reviews are much appreciated. Any prompts? Questions? Concerns?**

"Hey, Doc," Jack said, stretching the hey from one syllable to three or four. "I'm going to a wedding."

The Doctor looks up from his food. "You're getting married." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Jack rolled his eyes, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Of _course,_ Doc."

The Doctor got up. "Well, then. I'd better tell Rose to get a dress. She'll want a front-row seat to this affair."

"Wait-"

The Doctor was gone.

DW

"Rose," Rose looked up from her phone. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Jack's getting married to somebody."

"WHAT?" Her phone fell to the floor with a thud. "To who?"

The Doctor shrugged. "It's not like it's really gonna last, Rose. This is _Jack_ we're talking about."

"Doctor, you're not concerned at all? Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this approach, she just sighed. "Could you help me with my hair?"

"What? Rose, I've never done anyone's hair before, you know," the Doctor stated plainly.

"Alright, fine. I'll do my own hair." But she dragged him along behind her anyway.

DW

Honestly, the Doctor didn't see why Rose needed his help at this point. She had a history of picking out beautiful dresses. But since he lo-liked her a lot, he sat in silence in the wardrobe's depths, while she tried the first one on. He heard her muttering something that he couldn't quite make out, and so he leaned closer to the thin curtain separating him and his companion. Rose peeked out, and he jumped back, surprised. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the small space with her. She left the closet before he could move a shocked muscle, and he heard her snap her fingers. Suddenly, his wrinkled brown coat was replaced with The Tuxedo.

"Rose," he gasped, realizing his usual outfit was nowhere to be found. "You give me back my clothes!" Rose giggled as he stepped out of the dressing room, and she dashed of down the hallway, pinstriped coat in hand. However did she manage that? He snapped his fingers experimentally, but nothing happened.

Great. That meant the TARDIS was on Rose's side.

DW

Rose tried to silence her breathing as she hid behind the rows of robe-like garments she'd only worn once in Ancient Rome. He'd never look for her here. Then she heard quiet footsteps sneaking past her, and the tension in her stomach knotted to twice it's original size. She was about to burst with the suspense, when the footsteps stopped. Oh, no. Well, he was sure to find her, but she'd never let him have the satisfaction of getting his coat back. Thinking of the only possible thing to do, she put the coat on herself. Then the curtains parted.

"Aha," the Doctor cried. He stopped short, seeing her wearing his coat and looking absolutely be- nevermind. He lunged towards her, in an attempt to tear his favorite article of clothing from her, but Rose dove past his shoulder, searching the pockets madly as she escaped into the laundry room.

Sure they had a laundry room, she reminded herself. But she had to take her stuff home anyway, just to make her Mum feel useful. She quickly soniced the door, trying to figure out how to hide the coat. The another thought hit her. He _had_ said the pockets were bigger on the inside, hadn't he?

Trying not to laugh as the Doctor banged on the door, she quickly stuffed one corner of the coat into a pocket. then followed the entire side. By the time she was done, there was only the silk pocket left, with a bit of the fabric hanging out of it, just in case she were to lose the coat otherwise. She slipped the pocket down her top, and soniced the door open. The Doctor tumbled into the room, cursing and tripping over himself. She laughed, and he immediately pushed her against one of the driers.

"Where. Did. You. Put. My. Coat. Rose. Tyler."

Her eyes twinkled. "Why, Doctor! Where's the fun in that?" She leaned closer, and he flinched. But all she did was whisper a sentence in his ear.

"If you do everything i tell you at the ceremony, I'm sure you'll get it back, Doctor..."

"Can I at least have my screwdriver?"

"Nope," she sang briskly. "Now, who did you say Jack was marrying?"

DW

It was just the Doctor's luck that he'd been locked out. He peered into the window, and saw Rose having a quiet conversation with the priest. The _priest_! Why the little minx was giving his coat to the _priest!_ " Then the music started, and Jack walked down the aisle next to another man. The Doctor frowned. He didn't think Jack was the type to get married to anyone, to tie himself down in any way. Wait- Jack wasn't standing on the alter, his friend was! Hold on- he was wrong!" He let out a sigh of relief, though if anyone had mentioned that he did later on, he would have vehemently denied it. Jack was the best man, not the husband!" But he had to make a move before the bride came out.

He jiggled the window, and to his great pleasure, found it was unlatched. He cracked it open just as the opening music started. He tumbled through the window, just as everyone stood, and took of down the aisle. There were shouts of confusion as he stopped just short of the priest, asking for his coat.

"Why, I haven't the foggiest as to what happened to your coat," the angry priest said. "But you know you could be arrested for this, sir!"

The Doctor shook the priest's shoulders. "I need my coat," he cried, turning on Rose. "Where'd you put my coat?"

One man stood up. "Sir, I'm Police Chief Barnes, and I must ask you to leave now," he said calmly. "You're disrupting a wedding, and harassing the officiator.

"But he has my coat," The Doctor shouted. Seeing he was getting nowhere, he turned to Jack and Rose. "It's their fault," he cried. "I know they stole my coat, and gave it to _him_ ," he said calmly, pointing to the Priest. "Sir, I'm sure I can explain, If only you'll let me show you that they took my property, which contained very important... papers."

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to escort you and your friend s out now," the officer said.

The Doctor groaned. There was a reason he called this ensemble the Tuxedo of Doom. Arrested already, and it wasn't even lunch!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Nice Towel, Doc: Chapter 43**

 _Diversion_

 **I AM SO SORRY. WHY CAN I NOT STICK TO THE SCHEDULE? M'kay guys, seriously though, I've been running out of inspiration lately, and I'm also considering putting this on hiatus. Any prompts you want done? Any thoughts? Please comment, the support is much appreciated.**

"Ready, Rose?" Rose nodded, pulling the lighter from her pocket.

"Alright, so I'll release the Doctor from his cell, and then you grab the other prisoners on the way out."

Rose held a finger to her lips, motioning for him to get a move on.

He slipped down the passageway, and began to searched the corridors for their alien friend. Man, these slave traders knew where to hide their valuable 'cargo.' What cell block _didn't_ have a perception filter on it? He heard footsteps from around a corner, so he ducked into a side hall. Thankfully, the guards passed him by. After a while of sneaking through the all-white corridors, he found the Doctor's cell. The Doctor jumped up, thanked him quickly, and had Jack help him untie the rope knotted around his hands. But a guard came laughing down the hallway, a tin plate in hand, before they could escape the cell. Without thinking, Jack shut the door, dragged the Time Lord to the corner, sat down, and pulled the Doctor on top of him so he was covered by the long brown coat. Just as the cackling guard shoved a tin plate under the bars, an alarm went off. The guard dashed down the hall, and both men jumped up from their uncomfortable positions.

The Doctor tried the door, then cursed under his breath.

"Jack, you just _had_ to lock us in while the fire alarm's going off?"

"Oh, don't worry, Doc. That's just Rosie, setting a small fire on the other end of the prison.

"Rose is doing WHAT?" The other man shoved him against the wall with surprising strength. "If she is hurt _in any way_ , I will drop you off at the event center of a black hole, and leave you there to be torn to tiny pieces, Jack Hark-"

He was interrupted as a heavy cloud of smoke drifted down the hallway. "I swear on the Silver Devastation, if you get us both killed, I will _kill_ you!"

"Rose was trying to cause a diversion so we could get you out, 'cause who will fly the TARDIS if your head's been shot off by the Queen's Guards?"

The Doctor shook his head, releasing his companion. "Let's get out of here."

Apparently, 'getting out of here' involved both men trying to wriggle through the bars, only to get stuck halfway through. Their heads just wouldn't fit, a bad miscalculation on their part, since the smoke smell was growing increasingly stronger. Thankfully, Rose came running down the corridor at just that moment, then stopped dead in her tracks. To Jack's astonishment, and the Doctor's disdain, she began to laugh.

"Well, what do we have going on here?"

Both men grumbled incoherent explanations. Finally, she just shook her head, and began to tug on the Doctor's arm. He wouldn't budge.

"Rose, you've got the screwdriver?"

"Yeah, sure Doctor. What should I do?"

"Turn it to setting 346, then melt through the bars above and next to our heads. _Not_ too close to our faces, though. We need those."

She did as he asked, but realized as soon as they steeped out that the bars were still stuck around their shoulders.

"Shall I melt those off, too?"

"No time!"

Rose pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, it was so hilarious. The bars had melted together in such a way that they were lodged firmly around each man's shoulders, so when kept in an enclosed space like this one, they'd clank together in a rather noisy fashion. No exactly sneaky. She could feel the fire growing at her heels, and was immensely glad that she'd gotten the few other captured slaves to safety.

DW

The three friends stared at the massive fire. Jack barked out a laugh.

"Rosie, I told you to set a _small fire_. I said, small fire! This is not small."

Rose grinned at the inferno she'd created. The Doctor draped his arms over his companions' shoulders.

"Nah, you're good, Rose. This works too."


	44. Chapter 44

**Nice Towel Doc, Chapter 44**

 _Black_

Two men stand at the back of the chapel, heads bowed in respect as the casket closes. They were too late, too late to do anything but mourn.

DW

"You two be good, alright?" Rose smoothed her hair back. "I'll only be gone for two days, so no saving the world without me."

"Mmm, weddings. Love a good wedding. Cake... the presents, the cake... the dancing- did I say cake already?"

Jack laughed. "Well, now that you mention it, I'm sure Rosie wouldn't mind a plus one," he said, winking. "And who better than yours truly? I'm an expert at weddings."

"Oh no," Rose said. "You'd probably sleep with the bride, groom, and most of the partygoers too." The Doctor snorted.

"C'mon, mate. We're going drifting."

DW

"Sooo... where to next?" Jack drummed his fingers on the console, watching as the Doctor struck it with a mallet.

"Soon as I... can get... her up and running... how does Omega-12 sound? Or Evalot?"

"Oh, I haven't been to Omega for years! Do you think we could drop by in Tapistran? I met this girl on holiday-"

The Doctor shot him a look. "I don't want to know."

"Ooh- possessive! I thought that was reserved for Rose?"

"I'm _not_ possessive! You're the one that's always making moves on her!"

Jack mocked offence. "Who, me? I would never!"

"Hmph. Evalot it is then. They have some nice mountains, and there are these purple flowers that have translucent stems. Nice for a picnic."

"Then it's a date," Jack crowed.

"Yeah- no. Not a date. Last time I went on a date- well I actually don't remember the last time. Do chips with Rose count?"

"Well, from what I heard, she paid. And you talked about the end of the world. And got ketchup on your shirt. So no, not exactly a date." Jack grinned. "At least, that was _her_ take on what happened."

"Shut up."

"I'm going to put on my best, dear Doctor."

The Doctor slammed the console harder.

DW

The girl's mother doesn't see the mourners in the back of the church. She's lead out in the arms of her husband, sobbing into his shirt. Piles of flowers surround the casket, and the taller of the two men steps forward. His heels thump in the stillness of the chapel.

DW

The TARDIS lands with a thud, Jack and the Doctor hopping out.

"Not Evalot," Jack points out unhelpfully."But I smell chips, so that'll do as well." He runs towards the source of the scent, a small pub on a busy street lined with late twenty-first century cars.

The Doctor hesitates, before sighing, and taking off after him.

Neither man sees the warning flashing on the TARDIS' console.

 **CONTINUUM BREACH. RETURN TO ORIGINAL UNIVERSE IMMEDIATELY**.

DW

"She's beautiful," the shorter one says, voice suddenly thick. "Only a little older."

"Yeah," replies the other. "She always was stunning."

"Yeah."

DW

"Mmm, good," Jack says, licking the last of the grease off his fingers. "Where to next?"

"Back to the TARDIS, I guess," says the Doctor.

A black car passes by slowly. A brief glance sends the Doctor nearly falling off the curb.

"Doctor? What did you see?"

"That lady in the car was Jackie. Rose's mum."

DW

"We are gathered here today to say our final goodbyes to a wonderful woman. Rose Tyler touched so many lives, making so many people happy. She was killed three weeks ago in a tragic accident, serving our country, and saving our lives. She will live on in the legacy she left behind, and her family and friends will honor her name. "

"Rose?"

The Doctor shakes his head, hard. "No. No, no, no! This is all wrong. We must be in a parallel universe." He grabs Jack's shoulders. "It has to be different."

Heads begin to turn, so Jack silences his friend, directing his attention to the front of the church. "It is a parallel universe," he reassures the Time Lord. The Doctor narrows his eyes at him.

"You're lying."

"What? I- yeah. I don't know."

"Jack, what if we never came back for her? We have to go back, now!"

"Shh, Doc, the door is locked, remember? We can't get out until after the ceremony. Besides, don't you want to _see_ her?"

The Doctor straightens. "We'll stay until after the ceremony, pay our respects, then get out of here. We have to find Rose. It can't end this way- I won't let it."

DW

The chapel is empty, only the muffled footsteps of the Doctor and Jack disturbing the silence. Jack carefully opens the casket's lid again, peering inside.

"Rose."

DW

The two men exit the chapel, the casket still open. One reaches for the other's hand, and they leave the body of their friend behind, heads bowed and hands linked.

DW

"Well, it's about bloody time," Rose says jokingly. "Forty whole hours without an emergency or world-ending problem. That's a record!"

Jack and the Doctor look at each other, both promising _We can't tell her. We would never do that to her. We love Rose too much._

"Um, yes. Ready to go, Rose Tyler?"

She sends them a strange look. "Are you two alright?"

"Perfect, Rosie-mine! Ready to see more of the universe?"

"Of course," she replies, grabbing their arms. "I'm always ready."

"Allons-y, then! How does Evalot sound? I've heard they have some beautiful mountains!"

Rose grins up at the Doctor. "It sounds great. You know, I love traveling with you two, I've actually kind of missed it the last two days. I mean, the wedding was fun and all, but still. I could do this forever."


	45. Chapter 45

**Nice Towel, Doc, Chapter 45**

 _Jack And Rose Have a Sleepover_

 **Just finished Sherlock Season 4. I think I'm dead. And certainly not in heaven. THIS CANNOT BE THE END! So our favorite DI might make a brief (but obvious) cameo... because I love Papa Lestrade. Don't we all? On another note, I am not so much of a Jack/Rose shipper, so this chapter isn't Jack/Rose at all.**

"Right. Rose! Ready to go?" The Doctor popped his head through the doorway to find his favorite blonde human face-down on her bed, snoring softly.

"Um, Rose?" Huh. Just a minute ago, she was shouting for him. Or maybe two minutes... or five... Okay, it had been at _least_ ten minutes. He rolled her over onto her back, then gasped at the swollen blotches appearing on her face. "Rose?"

She opened her eyes. "Wha..."

"Rose, you checked for holes in you gas mask, right?"

"I don't see why you need to know this..."

"You have the Trenebium Flu."

"The one we were helping to treat with those... guys? With the ugly scars?" She squinted her eyes as if the lights hurt her, which they probably did. "Isn't that lethal?"

Great. Cortisol receptors were already shutting down. Normally, the prospect of a life-threatening disease would drive most people to find a cure as fast as they could, but this bacteria was smart. If she didn't get the medication soon, her eyesight would go next.

"Rose," the Doctor said nervously. "I have to take you to the infirmary now."

She promptly retched onto the pink bedspread, nothing coming up. He grabbed her wrist, to find it stunningly warm. An educated guess would set her temperature at 42 Celsius. (107.6 Fahrenheit) "Ngh. Don't wanna." Speech was slowing, eyes glazing over. "Wanna sleep."

"No sleep now," he called, hoisting her up in his arms and taking off down the hall. "Just try to stay awake, okay love? I'll get you all fixed up..."

He flew through the infirmary's swinging doors with a swoosh, setting Rose on a bed. The cabinets were a mess, he mused, he would have to organize them soon. After a surprisingly quick search, he skidded over next to her, injecting the treatment into her arm. She winced, and tried to roll away from him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Good speech levels were back to normal, and he had to keep her talking, no matter how much it hurt him to hear her in pain.

"C'mon Rose Tyler! You defeated the Daleks, you can stay awake!" He cursed loudly. This was his fault. If only he had come out from underneath the _damn_ console, he might've found her before then. She was probably in the first stage then, vomiting and terrified, while he twiddled with circuits, performing small and meaningless repairs.

"Rose? Don't shut you eyes," he demanded as her lids fluttered. He grabbed her arms, shaking her violently. No, not this way. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She deserved a long, meaningful life. Or, at worst, to die a hero. Not because of his carelessness. Not with so much left to say.

Then, miracle of miracles, her eyes slid open again, clear and brilliant as before, if a little hazy and confused. "Doctor? What- was I sick?"

"Yes, but you're alright now," he said, pressing a kiss to her jaw. "Sweet, sweet Rose. I'm so sorry."

"Doctor?" Jack stood at the door, holding a strawberry, and completely oblivious to the turmoil that had just occurred. He quirked an eyebrow. "Am I... interrupting something.

The Doctor glared, while Rose blushed and shot him a grin.

"Of course not," she said.

"Yes," the Doctor accused at the same time.

Jack shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, I was wondering when we could make that stop on Earth. I've been craving a good taco for a while now.

"Sure thing," the Doctor said, bouncing to his feet. "How does Mexico sound?"

DW

The Doctor felt suspiciously queasy as he steered the TARDIS through the Vortex. Rose was still in the infirmary, and she'd be experiencing human flu-like symptoms for another twenty-four hours after administration of the antibiotic. The TARDIS gave a heavy lurch, and he lost his grip on the railing. The grating bit into his hands, and he winced, feeling bile rise in his throat. Oh, stupid, stupid Doctor.

He lay there, panting for several solid minutes. Oh, dear. This was _not_ good. In his haste to cure Rose, he forgot to include proper protection for himself, and now he too was sick.

Why, oh why could it never be _just_ a common cold?

DW

"Are you sure we should leave you alone, Doc?" Concern was apparent in Jack's eyes. "You told me what happened to Rose. Are you..." he lowered his voice, looking nervously over his shoulder at the rest of the Powell estates. "Are you going to regenerate?"

"No, no," he coughed. "I had the Trenebium flu when I was only eighty-seven. It won't be that bad. Superior physiology, remember?"

Jack rolled his eyes, looking at the shivering Rose next to him. "Yeah Doc."

"And you don't want to get it too. Plus, there might be some... technical issues."

"Right. Don't want to stick around for that," Jack laughed. "See you later, Doc."

"Take care of her," the Doctor shouted. "Make sure she gets plenty of liquids!"

"Sure thing, Doc."

"And keep her warm at all times!"

"Will do."

"Make sure she eats soft, bland foods!"

"Yup."

"Try not to be to loud!"

"Uh-huh."

"And, please, please stay away from any excitement! It could cause her stress, and that's the last thing she needs," the Time Lord wheezed/shouted after them.

"DOCTOR." Oh Rassilon, it was Jackie. Time to get out of here.

DW

"Stupid Martian," Jackie growled under her breath as she stirred the tea. "Getting Rose all sick."

Jack popped his head around the door frame. "Anything I can help with, Ms. Tyler?"

Jackie winked at him. "Now don't you worry your _gorgeous_ head, Jack. Just go in there and keep her company. Maybe switch on the telly? Oh, and it's Jackie," she added as an afterthought. Most of the time, she was not fond of time travelers, but this one was _cute_.

DW

"-and DI Lestrade of Scotland Yard reports that the missing man was last seen in his office at 17th and Wellington."

Rose sniffed loudly. "Mmm. Jack. Can we get chips?"

Jack laughed. "He said you weren't contagious anymore, but in this state? I'll go get some for us."

"No." Rose pushed up against him. "You're too warm." She wedged herself against him, wrapping her feet around his thigh.

He jumped up. "Rose! Your feet are _freezing_."

Rose grinned widely. "You know you still love me anyway."

Jack rolled his eyes, flopping back down. "I-"

Jackie came out, mugs of steaming tea in hand. "Alright you two. It's getting late, so you'd better be off to bed soon. I'll be up in my room if any of you need me."

"Ta mum," Rose said over the rim of her cup.

Jackie left, flicking off the lights as she went.

DW

Rose woke up with as gasp, hands clutching her stomach. The movement of the couch caused Jack to wake up, already alert and ready for a fight.

"Who is it," he hissed to Rose, who shook her head, and ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

He ran after her, falling to his knees and stroking her hair as she bent over the toilet.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered, rubbing circles into her back.

She whimpered, sinking onto his lap. "I just want to go home."

He furrowed his brow. "Home? Rose, you _are_ home."

She shook her head, and he knew instantly what she meant. He sighed, reclining slowly onto the cool tile, making sure not to move her too much.

"The Doctor's sick, Rosie, so we can't go see him until he's better. Even though-"

She jumped up. "Where is he?"

Big mistake, Jack thought. "Rose, we can't go see him!"

"But he could be dying!"

"No," Jack lied. "He said he was going to be fine, he just didn't want you to catch the disease again. Or me."

"But you know the Doctor, he lies about stuff like that! He could be suffering right now, and the only reason I'm not there is because he wanted to protect us!"

"Rose, there's nothing we can do!"

They sat in silence for a second as Jackie walked down the hall towards them.

"Is something wrong?"

Rose turned away from Jack, burying her face in her mum's shoulder.

DW

They sat on the couch, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered.

"Me too."

They looked at their hands, and Jack leaned foreward, saying everything without words.

"Okay," Rose said.

Their lips met for a spit second, before both leaned away quickly.

"Nope," Jack said sheepishly.

"Doesn't feel right," Rose agreed.

"You know, when I met you, I really thought that something might happen between us," Jack smiled, only a tiny bit sadly.

"I thought so too," Rose said. "But, I mean... I just-"

"I get it," Jack said. "I know." He smiled again, genuinely this time.

"Love you," Rose said, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. "If that makes sense."

"Love you too. And, no, it makes perfect sense."

"Can we just... forget about the... you know..."

"Of course. Think nothing of it, it's all forgotten."

It was not forgotten, and they both thought many things of it.

DW

Finally, finally, the TARDIS came back for them, a healthy and hyper Doctor waiting. Rose launched herself at him, nearly tackling him in a hug, while Jack slapped him heartily on the back.

"Nice to see you too," the Doctor crowed happily. "Now, we better be off before-" He looked up, and grimaced to see an enraged Jackie Tyler stomping down the stairs.

"DOCTOR!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Nice Towel, Doc: Chapter 46**

 _Morning, Sunshine_

It was probably the birds that woke the Doctor up first. The sun was still low on the horizon, the first fingers of dawn trailing across the hill. He looked down at the people next to him, savoring the first morning of peace. Last night, they had attended a festival in honor of the Allied Force's victory. Rose still had her hair pinned up, but what once was perfectly formed golden curls now had morphed into a tangled frizz. Jack was still clutching a beer, unsurprisingly, he was the most heavily drunk out of the three of them. He could certainly hold his liquor, the Doctor thought lazily. For their benefit, too, as a hungover Jack was a grumpy, sluggish Jack. He rummaged in their bag for painkillers, popping open the lid and peering inside. Hmm. Only a few left, so he sighed, and shut the top, not taking any for himself.

They were beautiful. Both were wearing last night's clothes, jack in uniform, and Rose in her pink dress that looked so beautiful as she twirled in their arms the night before.

He looked back to the sunrise, where the dark sky was slowly turning from purple to orange, and the the sun itself peeking out from behind the Observatory. So bright, and quite beautiful, but _bright._ Too much so, so he turned away from the edge of the farmer's field, and back to his companions. Rose stirred, and he bent down closer to her to wish her a good morning, when, instead her arm _flew_ into the air as she rolled over, and hit him square across the face. He sat in stunned silence for a moment, left cheek throbbing, before he burst out laughing. He tried to stifle it, breathing deeply and even covering his mouth, but his respiratory bypass quickly overrode all attempts to stop his laughter, causing it to come back in full force, and wake up the other two, who groaned and buried their faces in the blanket.

"Doctor," Jack groaned, curling in on himself. "Shut up, and turn off the light."

The Doctor sighed, hopping up. "No can-do Jack! that's the sun, and if I turn it off, the planet would freeze over!" He hopped about, collecting shoes and clothes before throwing them into the TARDIS. "Soooo, welcome the sun, Jack! The sun is good." He bent down, leaning over Rose.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Ugh. Doctor, why is there a red spot on your face?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Nice Towel, Doc. Chapter** **47**

 _And Then There Were Two_

 **Wow. I am terrible at updating. Super sorry, folks, but I'm planning on pushing out 3-4 more chapters before ending the story. 50 seems like a good place to stop, right? My life has just gotten ridiculously busy, and it's unsustainable to work on as many projects as I am right now. But it's been a really great ride, and I cannot appreciate enough all the support. Also, it's been so long since these characters were a part of the show, and so long since I watched them last. I'm kinda losing touch, you know? But no time for sentiment now, folks, you've got a story to read!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Moffat. Probably. Most likely. Maybe? IDK, who knows. :D**

It had been a thousand years, and Jack was sure he'd never set foot in this place again. He had held out hope for a long time, but after the first half-millennium, he'd given up searching, just drifting around the galaxy.

Until today.

After years of searching, he found it completely by accident, in late 18th-century France, during the Revolution. He'd found himself drawn to this time period again and again, the excitement of the times was contagious. That, and there was a man named Joseph Tuliere who he'd spent many happy summers with. In fact, It was Joseph he was waiting for as he circled a fountain near the center of Orleans. It was Joseph, and not the Doctor he expected to see. And it certainly wasn't the Doctor he expected to knock into the fountain by accident.

He pulled the floppy-haired man out of the fountain, and from his dumbfounded stare and complete lack of fashion sense automatically deduced that this was indeed the very man he'd spent centuries looking for.

"Jack?"

"Doctor?"

People looked at one another as the two men embraced, almost falling into the fountain again as the Doctor nearly flipped over the edge. Jack was pretty sure he'd seen this one before, although he couldn't quite remember where.

"Jack! Where have you been?"

"Everywhere. I was looking for you, Doc."

"I didn't know... I thought you were on Darillium?"

"I was. For two hundred years."

His eyes widened. "How long has it been for you?"

"How long has it been for _you_?"

"Only a hundred or so. You didn't stay long after... after Rose."

Rose. Just her name brought back a wash of memories, most of which were good, but too many that hurt.

"I know. It's been five hundred for me."

His eyes widened. "You- you've spent five hundred years alone?"

Jack shook his head. "Not alone. There've been some people, but... they died, mostly. There was this other immortal, but it didn't last. I've had so many other people, Doctor. But none of them really understood me, the way you and Rose... did."

The Doctor's eyes shone, and Jack couldn't tell if it was from happiness or pain.

"I had companions, too." He shook his head. "Martha and Donna, and Amy and Rory." He paused, strangely uncertain. "Should we... should we go back to the TARDIS? I think we have some catching up to do."

DW

They had both fallen asleep on the floor of the console room, and Jack woke with the Doctor snuggled comfortably in his arms.

Well, this was new. He'd fallen asleep on the floor in here, before, but not in the new TARDIS, and it had been a _long_ time since he had woken up with the Doctor.

Jack tried to sit up, wanting desperately to grab a glass of water for his aching throat, which felt like it had been trampled by a heard of those Minotaur hybrids in 38th century Greece.

But the Doctor was still lying on his arm, and he didn't really want to move him over to get up.

So he lay back down, and was more than a little surprised when he moved his head and almost knocked over a glass of water he was certain wasn't there before. Jack looked back to the ceiling, smiling just a little bit.

"You remember me, don't you?"

The TARDIS hummed.

"We used to get along fine, you and I." He took a careful gulp of water.

A deep rumbling shook the grate slightly, and it reminded him of laughter. The ceiling turned maroon.

"What was the best part of us traveling together?"

It was a shot in the dark. Sure, the TARDIS was sentient. She could talk to the Doctor, though Jack wasn't fully sure how. She was inside Jack's mind, and she knew what he was saying, but she might not be able to respond.

She didn't answer, and then the ceiling turned a light shade of pink, one that Jack recognised instantly. It was the color of Rose's walls, and the color of Rose's favorite sweatshirt. Jack wasn't sure if it was a question or a response to his query.

After all, the TARDIS wasn't there when Rose left.

The walls flashed black, then white, and then blue. Confusion, maybe?

So Jack sighed, rolled over, and wrapped his other arm over the Doctor.

She wasn't killed. Jack wasn't sure how to feel about that. He always thought that she would be only wrenched away from them in death, but he was wrong. She wasn't dead at all. In fact she was more alive than ever, more life in her than ever before. Which was why she left. After a scare where she overestimated her own strength, and fell two stories from a rooftop, she and the Doctor had a massive argument, and she left. The Doctor wanted to keep her safe, keep her in the TARDIS for the... duration. She told him that she'd rather die than be his prisoner, and he told her that it didn't matter, that it was about more than her, and she didn't like that. And so she left. We waited for a week, before the Doctor's resolve cracked, and we came back. Just in time. Or not. Not just in time, but not too late, not quite. Too late, perhaps, to do something, but not too late to sit with her, holding her hand as she cried out, and thrashed. The doctors didn't ask questions, they just wanted her to survive. There would be time for questions later. But there was no more time, not for her. They gave her blood, I gave her blood, and the Doctor, when they weren't looking, filled her with golden energy. To no avail. She thrashed, and screamed, and bled. And finally, when she had no more tears and no more blood, the screaming stopped. And there was less life than before, one life grown to two, and then no lives at all. And the Doctor held her in his arms, and the Doctor held the second almost-life, and the Doctor didn't stop Jackie as she hit him, over and over, and the Doctor didn't attempt to heal the wounds Jackie left. And the Doctor stopped talking. And I sat in the center of my room for an entire week, unmoving and not wanting to get up. I don't know how I didn't die at least once.

I lay my head on the Doctor's shoulder, relishing in his warmth. I had wanted this for a long time, and then I hated myself for wanting what Rose had. And then we all three held each other for a while, still, and then there were two. And then I left.

 _I open my eyes, and she's already reaching for me, laughing and smiling. There's a little girl, maybe two, perched on her hip, and reaching for me as well. I run to them, embracing them, and I whisper into her hair all the things I never told her._

 _And she looks up at me and smiles that luminescent smile, and then she steps back, and back, and back. She's walking away, and she's smiling and she's crying, and the little girl is still reaching for me._

 _And then Rose leaves, for the second time._


End file.
